


In captivity of the Jerusalem demon

by rea_grimm



Series: The secret of the potion [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Malik Al-Sayf, M/M, Masyaf, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_grimm/pseuds/rea_grimm
Summary: Altair wants to climb back to the top and become a master assassin. But Malik won't help him much at first, and the suppressed feelings will float to the surface. Including supernatural secrets.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: The secret of the potion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864465
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic years ago but only recently I decided to translate it to English. By the way, English isn't my first language so please, don't be too harsh on me. And if you found any mistake please let me know, so I can correct it.

Altair's third target was located in Jerusalem. Talal, the man who traded with humans, abducted them from Jerusalem and then sold them to slavery. Altair just wanted to redeem himself and once again become a master assassin.

When he arrived at the base in Jerusalem, he finally found out why Al Mualim smiled so much when was Altair leaving Masyaf. The local rafiq was Malik. Malik, who lost his arm and younger brother just because of Altair.  
„Safety and peace, Malik.“  
„Your presence here deprives me of both,“ he spat on Altair.  
„I have a mission to...“  
„I know, what is your mission,“ growled Malik. „You want to be a master assassin again.  
„But for me, you'll still be a novice…„

After a quite unpleasant conversation with Malik, Altair left the bureau and went looking for information. He decided to find out something by questioning a local speaker. In the past, he would just have entrusted it to other assassins with lower rank or at least he would enjoy it. But now? Now he was thinking only about Malik, about their last mission and how he screwed it. He wanted to change. Fix it. Prove to Malik and everyone else that he's not just a novice.  
„Please, I told you everything I knew. I swear,“begged speaker who spoke in Talal's name.  
„It's time for you to rest,“ replied Altair.  
There was a soft click, and Altair thrust the blade right under the sternum and held him as the speaker trembled, blood frothing from the corners of his mouth and his eyes went glassy. It was a quick death. Altair laid him on the sand and closed his eyes. He searched now dead body and found a letter proving that the speaker was telling the truth. But before Altair returned to the base, he searched over the Talal's warehouse.

He wandered that night on purpose a little longer than was usual, not wanting to meet Malik at all. He can go for the feather in the morning. He climbed to the nearest viewpoint, leaned his back against the wall, shrugged his leg and let the other one hang freely down. It was a warm night. The sun had already set, the sky was cloudless, the stars were shining beautifully, and the moon was shining all over Jerusalem. The city looked calm and beautiful like this. Without any rush. You wouldn't even say it was infested with the Templars.  
Altair was replaying in his mind the last conversation with Malik. He wasn't surprised at all. Malik hated him, and he probably would have given everything so Al Mualim would kill him at that time. After all, he broke every law of the Brotherhood. He deserved punishment. But instead, he received a new chance.  
Thanks to the punishment, Altair could see part of the truth about himself. He changed. He wanted to change. He regretted what he had done to Malik. He would love to apologize to him.  
But he hadn't found the right opportunity. Would anything change if he told him before the mission what he felt toward him? He would probably hate him even more.  
The eagle flew near Altair's head and back into the distance. Nothing burdened him. He was free. He could do what he wanted. He wished to be free just like the eagle.

The air around him had cooled, the wind had intensified, and the calm night was pierced with a piercing scream. Altair was immediately alerted and ready for every possible danger. After a moment, the cry and the strong wind ceased. The temperature also returned to normal. However what worried him most, was not the scream itself, but rather fact that the scream came from their base.  
Altair immediately rose to his feet and jumped from the tower into a cart full of hay. He got out of it and hurried to the base as quickly as possible. He burst into the room with maps and looked around. He was looking for any sign of threat. But everything was in perfect order. Nothing has changed. Not even Malik's hateful look.  
„What do you want novice?“ growled Malik.  
„I heard a scream.“  
„I don't know anything. Didn't hear anything," Malik said sullenly. „Your mind must play tricks on you.“  
„No Malik, I'm sure someone was screaming here,“ said Altair.  
„The only one who will scream here be you, if you don't leave immediately,“ Malik growled, reaching for the throwing knife he had on the table right next to the maps.  
„Are you threatening me?" asked Altair, surprised and almost arrogantly.  
Malik just smiled devilishly and played with a knife. "No,“ he replied with strange ease in his voice.  
Altair never saw him like this. Malik was frightening him. Just by looking at him, a chill ran down his back. Meanwhile, Malik walked around the table and slowly approached Altair, who began instinctively walking backward. He didn't want to hurt his friend more than he had already done.  
Malik still smiled like the devil. When Altair looked into his eyes, it wasn't longer his eyes. Malik's eyes were normally dark almost black, but this time they were blacker than the darkest night. Despite the torchlight, it was visible how black they were. Even the whites of his eyes turned black.  
„What are you? Demon?“Altair asked as he drew his sword against him. But his hand was shaking so much that it was a wonder he didn't drop his sword. Malik slightly cocked his head to the side and chuckled.  
„What? Don't you recognize your friend, who lost so many things just because of you? Novice,” he asked him with a special emphasis on Novice and raised his hand.  
„You're not Malik,“ Altair replied, still backing. But he was careless. He tripped over the pillow, fell to the ground, and dropped his sword.  
Malik reached out with his hand, and Altair suddenly hit the wall with his back. He couldn't move. A force he couldn't see was pushing him against the wall. He tried to resist, but without results.  
Malik calmly walked toward him. He was still smiling. He slid his knife lightly over Altair's cheek until a small trickle of blood leaked from it. He licked the blood from the knife and chuckled. He walked back to the table and laid the knife down. He took a white feather, which was originally intended to serve Altair as a sign that he completed his mission. He slowly returned to him and studied the feather in awe. The white feather was the exact opposite of his black eyes.

„Oh, Altair… We'll have a lot of fun together,“ Malik said, running feather over Altair's face. The feather soaked the blood. It wasn't longer bright white. Now it was dirty. Altair jerked his head. That was the only thing he could make.  
„Tc, c, c. Don't worry. I won't kill you now. Not yet,” Malik said, studying the feather again.  
„Go to hell!“ Altair snapped.  
„I've been there before. It's boring,” he replied, laughing. A chill ran down his back from such laugh. Malik held out his hand and made one quick move that Altair didn't notice. Suddenly, however, he felt severe pain and everything turned black before his eyes. He was unconscious.

Altair woke up with a strong headache. He was sitting on the carpet, leaned against the wall and his hands were tied to the wall. The wall was cold, and the bonds creaked terribly. Only now he realised that he wasn't wearing a robe or a hidden blade. t that, he felt naked. He was undressed from head to the waist. All he had were pants and shoes. He looked around. He was still at the base, and apparently, it was already a day, as sunlight shone through the door. He was bound in the same place where he was stunned. Strangely, it was cleaned up here.  
„Who's awake??" Malik asked as he entered the room. He had a bag over his shoulder. Altair merely followed him with a stony face and a murderous expression. He focused on his eagle's gaze and studied Malik from all possible angles. He had never seen anything like it. He couldn't describe it. Normally he saw people colourless, blue, yellow or red, but Malik? He saw him in very dark colours. Malik's smile disappeared. He put the bag in front of Altair and began to take things out of it. A short blade, a whip, a torch, a bottle of clear liquid and a bottle of white powder, then about quartz and pouches of something. According to the strong smell would guess that different kind of spices.  
„Malik ...“ started Altair. Malik stopped taking things out of the bag and looked at him. This time he had his normal eyes. „Before you kill me… Or whatever you want to do with me, I'd like to apologize. I understand if you don't forgive me and I don't expect you to. But I'm sorry.” Malik just raised one eyebrow. „I was a fool. All this time ... I never told you how sorry I am. You lost your arm because of me. Even Kadar. You have every right to be mad at me.” Malik smiled. This time it wasn't a scary smile like before, but rather sad and tired smile. But that didn't last long and Malik again took the rest of the things.  
Altair was sure he spotted for a brief moment a normal, old Malik he knew. Malik finished removing things and looked at Altair again. This time, however, he was grinning again and his eyes were once again clouded by darkness.  
„This vessel is getting boring. Full of sentiment… How disgusting. Let's have some real fun,” said Malik, grabbing the short blade. Slowly he ran with it against Altair's chest. He pressed lightly against his skin. Blood began to flow from the wound. Malik lowered his blade and ran a finger over Altair's chest. He wiped one drop of blood and licked it. He clicked blissfully and licked his lips. He bent over to Altair and licked the whole wound. Altair just shivered. It was strange, but not unpleasant. Finally, Malik took the powder vial and sprinkled the contents of his wound. Altair took a sharp breath but otherwise didn't move. Malik looked disappointed. He wanted Altair to suffer.

„I'll have to try more,“ he said seriously. He turned again, cut the lemon in half and halved it into wedges. Then he put one of the smaller pieces of lemon into Altair's mouth. Then he took the whole half and squeezed its juice into the wound. Altair clenched his hands into a fist and twisted his face in pain, and also because he had bitten the lemon too hard. It was terrible pain, but he was used to pain. Well, the physical one. Malik smiled and wiped the juice running down Altair's chin with his thumb. Altair flinched at his touch. Malik patted his cheek and took a bottle of water. He opened it, tilted Altair's head and held it with his knee (but not too hard to dazzle him), and its contents gradually dripped into both eyes. Altair tried to blink, or at least shut his eyes completely, but it was futile. Saltwater burned his eyes and he couldn't do anything. Altair's salty tears ran down his cheeks and he breathed hard.  
„And we're just getting started,“ Malik whispered into his ea and gave him a small kiss. As he said so, he left with the torch for a small moment. Altair could relax for that brief while. He would prefer to wipe his eyes and wash all the salt from the wound.  
Malik then returned with a smouldering torch. He came to Altair and slowly began to burn his skin with a smouldering end. Altair gave a choked scream.  
„That's how I like it,“ Malik smiled. He burned him several more times before moving on to flogging. As he whipped him, he incredibly enjoyed it and during that, he smiled evilly. Suddenly he stopped and went to the table where he began to prepare something. Altair couldn't see what Malik was doing because he was showing his back to him. He had a bad feeling from it.  
Meanwhile, Malik put the ingredients in a wooden bowl. He tried to mix it up a little but it was hard with only one hand. Then he mumbled something and the whole contents of the bowl burned. Malik then poured goat milk into the mix. He took the bowl and returned to Altair. He tried to pour a little bit of liquor into his mouth, but Altair spat it on him. Malik smirked at him.  
„So you want it that way?" He asked, his eyes flashing. Malik poured it into his mouth, dangerously approaching Altair. Altair disapprovingly turned his head to the side. Malik bent down, took Altair's face, and pressed his mouth against his. His thumb forced him to open his mouth, thus pouring liquid into his mouth. He won't let him spit it. Not this time. He didn't pull away from him until he swallowed. „Good boy.“  
„Fuck you!“ Altair growled at him angrily.  
„Oh yes, but only with little difference. I'm going to fuck you.“ Altair didn't expect that. Malik slowly began to undress him and the rest of his clothes.  
„What the fuck are you doing?“ He begins but is silenced by a kiss. Suddenly Altair is naked. He turns red and tries to hide. Unfortunately, it's useless.  
„You know, you have a nice and well-made body for a guy,“ noted Malik. Altair looks at him and turns red because he was also undressed.  
„If you touch me, I'll cut off your hand!“ Altair threatened.  
„No, you won't. You love this guy too much for that,“ he says, pointing to his vessel. The demon walked over to Altair, took him slightly by the cock and began rubbing it. Altair tried to keep calm and so far he's been successful.  
„Oh, no reaction?“ He said and kneeled. Slowly he took him in his mouth. He just licked it for a moment, then took it all and started to suck. A moan escapes from Altair's throat.  
„So not handwork, but blowjob?“ Altair threw back his head and tried to ignore his incoming orgasm. Malik was aware of that, and that was why he took it out of his mouth.  
„Now relax,“ he said, lifting one of Altair's legs and slamming into him. Altair screamed in pain and tears begin to flow. Not only because of the pain but also because of the dishonour that Malik had caused him and also the betrayal from Malik's side. „Shh, don't worry, the pain will pass.“ He didn't care how much Altair wailed and begged him to stop. "You're fucking tight."

The room echoed with clanking chains and crying with complaints.  
„Malik * sob * please * sob * no longer * sob“, Altair pleaded.  
„Don't try, he can't hear you. But since I used to be human, I'll give you something.“ Malik kissed Altair and made into him. Suddenly he lifted his head and Altair could no longer see blackness in his eyes.  
„Altair? What‘s going on here? ”He said, pausing at Altair's tearful face. He looked down and saw what he had done. „Altair ...“ he said softly and slowly got out. Altair twisted his face in pain and took a sharp breath. „Shit,“ Malik swore.  
„No, please don't.“ Altair breathed wearily.  
„Didn't you enjoy it?“ Malik said creepily. Altair looks at him, frightened and alarmed. „No, wait. I didn't mean to say that. I was going to tell him that I'll thrust into you again and again.” Altair's tears, as big as peas, began to flow again. „It's happening again. He's returning.”  
As soon as Malik said that, he takes a dagger from somewhere and stabs himself into the stomach.  
„Malik! Malik, what are you doing?“Altair shouted in surprise.  
„Sorry, novice,“ he smirked weakly. „Forgive me, and don't worry about what happened in the temple. I don't care about that anymore. I forgave you.“ As soon as he said that, he kissed Altair lightly on his lips and fell to the ground.  
„Malik? Malik ?! Shit, get up!“ shouted Altair. He was beginning to panic. After all, he was naked, chained to a wall with a naked half-dead friend. „HELP! Malik! Wake up!“  
After a moment, Malik began to tremble, and giant black smoke came from his mouth. Malik winced and opened his eyes.  
„Altair...“ he breathed lightly and started looking for something in the pocket of his discarded coat.  
"What are you doing? Altair shouted at him  
„Pf you are still a novice,“ he said heavily, closing his eyes. All his movement ceased.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a month had passed since the incident. Now he was given a task concerning Jerusalem. The city he tried to avoid all the time. It was a special task that should keep his mind away from the terrifying memories.  
Altair didn't tell anyone or the master what happened in Jerusalem. Something that had brought him nightmares and fear he'd never felt in his life. Altair was in a terrible condition from that incident. Al Mualim had to withdraw him from the mission and send a replacement because he wasn't mentally prepared to face reality. Nor was he able to speak for two weeks.  
But he had to make an excuse because the truth would have brought him much more shame and contempt than he was getting. Half of the people had scorned him and mocked him, the other sympathized with him.  
But Abbas mocked him most from them all. He didn't know the truth, but he liked seeing Altair suffer. He enjoyed his ex-friend drowning in shame. It was his inner revenge. Still, he was gripped by the fact that he could not stultify him alone.

Altair was just halfway from Masyaf when he evening began to fall. So he let the horse freely graze. He wasn't even afraid of the horse running away, because an only piece of green and water was right where they stopped. He drank from the well, sat down in the sand and leaned against the well. The sand was pleasantly warm. This evening, however, reminded him when he heard the piercing scream. Chills ran over him and salty tears began to run down Altair's cheeks. He didn't understand why, but suddenly he felt helpless, full of sadness, lifeless. He watched the darkening sky and tried to figure out why. Why he's fell so strange lately. Why he had so many mixed feelings.

When he finally stopped crying, he took out the bread that was wrapped in a piece of cloth. He had a few dates with him, but he would rather have a piece of meat or at least a completely different fruit. Like oranges. Finally, he skipped the food, put one hand on the sword and closed his eyes. The silence and calm of the desert put him to sleep.  
He wasn't feeling very well that morning. His stomach ached and his head was spinning. He tried to stand up slowly, but that only made him worse. He held his stomach with one hand and leaned on the edge of the well with the other. He took one step, but it wasn't the best decision. His stomach went up and Altair vomited in the grass beside the well. He wiped his mouth and rested for a moment before he was feeling better and ready for his journey. He walked to his horse, a few steps away from well. He jumped on the horse and rode on.

He arrived at Jerusalem around noon. Slightly thanks to several scholars, he walked past the guards and immediately went out to get information about Robert de Sable. But he had to report to the base at first. He didn't want to do that. Though he didn't admit it to anyone, he was terrified of that place. Not just from that place, but also from meeting Malik.  
A few days after the incident, he learned that Malik survived. For that, he was grateful. But he was very confused by the last kiss Malik gave him before he stabbed himself. He didn't know if it was a demon doing it, or if it was honest. That there was only a working relationship between them. That he didn't feel anything about him and he didn't remember anything from that time. It bothered him inside.  
He was just walking through the streets of Jerusalem, wondering how to pass the information he had found about Robert to Malik and obtain permission from him without even meeting him. Finally, when he thought it would be impossible, he found an informant in the marketplace.  
„Safety and peace, brother,” greeted Altair   
„Even with you. What can I do for you?” The informant asked.  
„I need you to deliver something to rafiq. I'll tell you the main thing I know. You give him the information, along with my plan, and then tell me what he will say after you.”  
„Why don't you go there alone?" The informant asked, confused.  
„Because I still have many things to do,” growled Altair.  
„All right, all right. I'll tell him, but ... I need a service from you. “  
„What kind of service?” Altair asked arrogantly.  
„You'll kill several archers for me. They know my face and you save me time by that. Something for something. It's just fair.”  
„Okay.” Altair, not even waiting for the informant's reply, went to check out the graveyard Robert was supposed to be on. Along the way, get rid of the archers.

At Assassin base  
„Safety and peace, Malik,” greeted the informant, that Altair had sent, when he entered. Malik just studied the maps and didn't pay him much attention.  
„Even with you, too,” Malik said without raising his head. „What can I do for you?” he asked.  
„I'm supposed to get you a message from Altair,” Malik raised his head in surprise when he heard Altair's name. The informant would bet that rafiq's eyes were for a moment black and red. But it was probably just some shadow or something like that. Told himself in the head.  
„I heard about Altair's arrival. I'm just surprised that he didn't come alone.”  
„He says he's busy.”  
„Hmm, so what do you have to tell me?” Malik finally asked. The informant told him everything Altair had asked him to do, including where and when he was to meet him later. „Relax, brother. I will give him my permission in person. Nothing like that should be done through the messenger,” Malik said after a long thought.

Later that day  
It was getting darker, and Altair was slowly but surely heading toward the meeting point. He sat down on the bench and watched the rushing people. He winced as someone touched his shoulder. He jerked his wrist, drew his hidden blade, and paused close to intruder's throat. He was expecting a templar or an ordinary buyer to offer him his goods or an informant. He didn't expect Him.  
„Malik,” he gasped in surprise.  
„I'm glad to see you're doing well,” Malik replied with a slight smile and sat down next to Altair.  
„Why are you there?” asked Altair.  
„Why didn't you come?”  
„I was busy,” he replied grumpily.  
„Altair…,” started Malik, „...the truth.”  
„I don't want to talk about it,” Altair growled and was about to get up and leave if Malik didn't grab his hand. He could easily get away, but he didn't. Instead, he just stood there.  
„It's because of what happened a month ago? "Altair stopped. He didn't expect Malik to remember. He looked back at Malik with concern in his eyes. He was just watching him, waiting for the right moment. Finally, Altair gave way and sat back in his seat. Malik still held his hand. Altair noticed that. He looked at their hands, then at Malik again. He looked like something was bothering him. „I would like to, even though it probably will not change anything apologies for what happened then...”  
„Malik...,” Altair wanted to stop him.  
„Not Altair. It is my fault. Something happened, and I… I couldn't control myself…” Altair grew worried. Now he would tell him he had never felt anything about him. But Malik noticed Altair's face as well as forming tears. He released his hand and stroked his cheek. „I wish it had turned out differently back then. I was angry at you because of Solomon's temple, and he... the demon took control over me, but…” He paused a little, „I love you, Altair, and I don't care if you hate me. I get it."  
„Malik, I… I…” Altair didn't expect this. He had no idea what to say. Now he was crying completely. Big assassin and crying.  
Malik wiped his tears with his sleeve and hugged him. Altair buried his face in his black coat. Malik's presence comforted him, and his coat was pleasantly warm, full of Malik's scent. They sat there for a few long minutes until Altair lifted his head.  
„I love you too, but I was scared,” he whispered in Malik's ear as he calmed himself down and pulled away slightly from Malik. „I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. That you would refuse me,” Altair admitted.  
„To be honest, I was afraid, too. Since the incident, I thought about this conversation in my head, and I never thought it would end like this.”  
Malik leaned until they slightly touched with noses and gently with lips. Their kiss turned from a small, tender and innocent into a passion and desire for the other. But they had to break away so they could breathe in and not attract too much attention. They leaned on the bench and Malik wrapped his arms around Altair. They sat there for a while watching the blushing sky.  
„So Robert de Sable?” Malik asked. Altair just nodded. Malik lifted their embrace, took Altair's hand and looked seriously into his amber eyes.„Please don't be blinded by revenge. We both know that nothing good will come from that.”  
„You have nothing to worry about. I'm not seeking revenge." Altair replied calmly.  
„Just get back to me,” Malik said as he kissed his forehead and took out a white eagle feather from his pocket. His voice was soft and so worried.  
„I'll be back. I always come back,” Altair replied

After a successful mission  
Altair ran as fast as he could. Perhaps all of Jerusalem was chasing him. He turned a corner and jumped into a haystack. Less than three seconds the soldiers ran past him. They searched for him almost everywhere, but no one thought about searching the hay. After a long time, the soldiers divided into smaller groups and went on to search the city. Every part of him hurt. Why must there be so many archers and soldiers in the cemetery? Well, it was a trap but anyway? He climbed out of the hay and crawled cautiously to the base.  
Malik heard a blow with a muffled hiss. He walked out the door and found Altair on the ground.  
„Altair!” He cried out and immediately ran to him. He cautiously supported him and took him carefully to his study, where he took off his uniform. The poor man was all scarred and had an arrow from in his shoulder.  
„Malik,” Altair breathed heavily.  
„Just stay awake, I will treat these wounds.”  
„It was a trap,” he said absently.  
„What?" he asked in surprise. He took the protruding arrow and carefully pulled it out. If the arrow went through it would be much easier.  
„It was all planned,” Altair continued.  
„But how?”  
„I do not know, but all my sacrifices indicated that we have a traitor in our ranks.”  
„Do you know about who they were talking about?”  
„No, not yet. But I know where to go.” Altair jerked with a hand that Malik bandaged. „I'm going to need you in Masyaf. You have to get some information... I'll go to the place where King Richard and Robert de Sable's army is located. With that, I'll get the information I need and prevent such a great tragedy.” He was about to get up if Malik didn't push him back on the bench.  
„No!" he ordered. „You're not going anywhere. They'd just kill you in that state. You'll come with me. Together we discover the traitor,” Altair looked at him uncertainly. Malik just kept quietly treating his wounds.  
„All right,” Altair said, tired. Malik was pleased with his reaction. He was already afraid that he would go alone on his own.  
He supported Altair again and took him to the pillow rug, which was used to rest. He helped him down on pillows and walked over to the table. After a while, he returned with a carafe of fresh water. He gave him a drink and finally sat down beside him. Together they sat there and listened to the ringing bells proclaimed the alarm. Altair rested his head on Malik's shoulder, and after a moment of struggling, he lay down and laid his head in his lap and fell asleep with a hard victorious sleep. Malik stroked his hair for several minutes. He noticed, however, that his friend was trembling. Carefully he took off his black coat and tossed it over Altair, who wrapped himself up to his ears. Then he began to gently brush his hair again and finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Altair woke up early the next morning. He was lying on pillows, covered with Malik's coat. Everything ached him. He looked around, but couldn't see Malik anywhere. He sat down slowly, thinking that he would go looking for him. He sat up and somehow moved his hand so that a sharp, piercing pain ran through his shoulder. Altair chirped in pain and touched the spot where he felt the pain. His shoulder was bandaged, but when he looked at his fingers, there was blood. His stitches probably broke. Slowly and carefully, he scrambled to his feet.  
He decided to check the map room first. He walked in, but Malik was nowhere.  
„Malik?!” he called uncertainly. No answer. „Where are you?” He almost whispered to himself. He eventually gave up, and since his wounds began to hurt and his belly started to ache too, he went back to bed.

After a few long minutes of silence, the sound of the opening door caught his attention. He looked up in the direction of the sound and a wide, happy smile emerged on his face as Malik walked out the door.  
„Good morning, Altair. ”He greeted him as he saw how the wounded assassin watched him.  
„Morning." He replied, still not taking his eyes from him. Meanwhile, Malik put the bag on the table, which he had over his left shoulder until now. The bag was so full that as soon as he put it down, an orange fell out of it.  
„I bought food for the trip, so we can go to Masyaf.” Malik suddenly began. Altair merely nodded in agreement, but otherwise said nothing. Meanwhile, Malik walked over to him and sat down beside him. „What about your wounds?” He asked, carefully starting to remove his dirty bandage. The wound on his shoulder looked better, but Altair was on other hands unusually quiet. “What's wrong, Altair?" He asked again. Altair was still silent, watching Malik. Eventually, however, he began to speak.  
„I don't know how to say it, but I have a strange feeling about all of this maybe I feel even a little bit scared.” Malik was about to answer when Altair's stomach growled incredibly.  
„Or, you're just hungry.” He joked and stood up. „I'll get you something to eat.” But before he left, he bent down and kissed Altair's forehead. Altair started grinning like sunshine and a blushed little.

Two consignment horses with bags of food were waiting before the gates of Jerusalem. The two men mounted and set off before noon. It would have been better if they had gone earlier, but better than they had gone out in the evening. They rode a slight trot because Altair was sick and because of his injuries. Malik wanted to postpone the journey until Altair got better, but he was a stubborn mule and couldn't tell when he had enough.  
„We stop whenever you want,” said Malik with concern.  
„So far I'm alright, so we're moving on,” Altair replied. And so they rode until there were a few hours to evening.  
„It'll be getting dark in a few hours. We'll make a camp.” Malik ordered, and without waiting for Altair, he stopped and dismounted. He chose a good place to camp. The same place Altair had camped before. Altair imitated Malik and went to help him with food. The problem occurred when Altair discovered that Malik didn't buy any meat.  
„I'd like some meat,” he muttered to himself. This was how Altair muttered for almost about half an hour, and Malik was already so angry that he stood up from the fire and went to set the trap to see if he could catch anything. After another hour, something finally got caught. it was a little rabbit. Malik took him to the fire and was ready to kill him when Altair stopped him.  
„No! Don’t do it. Let that poor thing go.” he shouted at him.  
„So I should rather listen to your muttering?”  
„No, but that cute little thing? Let him live,” Altair insisted.  
„Okay, anything for you.” Malik sighed, wanting to release the rabbit if Altair didn't stop him again.  
„Why are you letting him go? Kill him finally so we can eat,” Altair shouted again, accompanied by a belly growl. Malik had no idea what to think about it.  
„All right,” he replied uncertainly, finally killed the rabbit, and with Altair's help pulled it off the skin and put it on fire.

„Yummy, you're a great cook.” Altair enjoyed his meal when the rabbit was finally ready.  
„I'm glad you like it,” Malik said with a smile that faded soon. „Otherwise, have you been feeling well?” he asked with concern.  
„Yeah, I'm fine. Except for the wounds, but that's normal. Is there something wrong?”  
„No, it's just... It's nothing,” he replied, biting into the food.  
„What's happening? You can tell me. I don't want you to worry,” Malik was touched with that. He'd like to tell him, but he was afraid it wasn't the right time yet.  
„I'm just glad you're okay and I can count on you,” he replied. Although it wasn't everything he wanted to say, but for now it was the best option.  
That was enough for Altair and he went back into eating. Meanwhile, Malik wondered how to tell Altair that when he was a demon and gave him that potion that it worked. That Altair is pregnant with their child. These thoughts make Malik worried, fearing that if he had told him he would only make it worse. Especially when was his precious half so moody.

They arrived at Masyaf the next day around noon. The whole village and the fortress were empty. Rather, it looked like this. Malik and Altair gave each other worried look. They dismounted and walked to the fortress. In the city, they found a small group of six assassins who followed them. Together they reached the fort where other assassins attacked them. These eyes glowed gold and they babbled something about Eden. They defeated them quite easily and left on Altair's order alive.  
„It would be better if we split up. Malik, take it from behind and attack the fortress. They'll focus on you and won't expect my attack.” ordered Altair.  
„I don't like it. We'll go together…” Malik tried, but Altair had his plan.  
„Please trust me. I know what I'm doing.”  
„Oh, so be it. Just be careful,” sighed Malik. He would rather hug him and kiss him for good luck, but he didn't want others to see him.  
„You too,” Altair replied, leaving the group.

He went through the fortress until he reached the secret garden. He walked cautiously into it, but suddenly as if something had tied him. He couldn't move.  
„On the contrary, we have it here. Altair, what brings you to me,” came a familiar voice behind Altair.  
„I fulfilled my task and I had some questions. I thought you'd give me answers, but it seems to me, that my answers have come before you,” Altair replied, and what tied him as if it was even tighter.  
„You know, Altair, I thought you were special. That you were my angel. But because you packed with the demon... I still can't believe it. You were like a son to me. This is how you show your gratitude?! I'm sorry, Altair, but you leave me no choice." the figure finally stepped out of the shadows. He was holding a golden glowing ball in one hand and a sword in the other. Altair twitched, trying to release himself from the invisible grip. As the figure approached him, Altair would bet his strength was growing.  
„Hold on, don't hurry. Don't do it, Al Mualim.” Altair tried, but his former master and teacher didn’t listen.  
„You can't stop me, Altair. I am a God.” He said, wanting to hit him with the sword.  
„No, you're not,” Altair said in a cold voice. he avoided the attack and took the gold ball from Al Mualim.  
It glowed with a bright blinding light that enveloped the entire hidden garden. Just as it quickly appeared and disappeared and everything suddenly seemed dark. Except for Altair, who seemed like a beacon of light in the darkness. Like a small flame shining in the dark. His uniform changed and his expression was different. He was hard and stern. His eyes glowed with gold and two giant snow-white wings spread across his back. The darkness that had surrounded him so far began to cluster into the figure of Al Mualim.   
Already in its original form, the old man immediately began to attack Altair. The angel gracefully and quickly avoided all of his attacks as if it was nothing. Tired of it, Al Mualim threw a deadly look at Altair. His black eyes were full of contempt and hatred. He was about to strike again when Altair counter-attacked. He only needed one attack to get his opponent to his knees. Al Mualim was still alive, clutching the ground in pain.  
„Do you think you can use the power of the Piece of the Eden? How foolish.” spat Al Mualim.  
„It was foolish to think that no one would defeat you,” Altair replied with icy calm. Altair jerked his wrist and drew his hidden blade, preparing to give his enemy a final blow, but stopped. He could give him a second chance, as he once gave him.  
„Altair…” someone said his name, and Altair turned. Malik stood there, watching him motionless. Altair could detect Malik's blackish white and red irises from such a distance. It seemed impossible that Malik would be possessed again. Malik took a step ahead and Altair took a step back. He had completely forgotten his enemy. Malik noticed Altair's expression and his terrified eyes.   
„You don't need to be scared. It's still me," he said, taking another step forward. Though I would probably say that if I was obsessed, Malik thought.  
„Malik...”  
„You don't have to say anything..." and he went closer, suddenly throwing a throwing knife at Altair. But he was not aiming at Altair, but at the fleeing Al Mualim, who fell to the ground. Altair glanced over his shoulder to see an old man but besides that, he even saw his wings. He jerked in surprise, but he could no longer move, and with frightened eyes pleaded with Malik for help. He hastily walked up to him and stopped slightly at first. He had never seen an angel so close before. But he remembered quickly and embraced him immediately. Altair was taken aback at first but immediately submitted into a hug. Malik stroked his wing from behind. Altair shivered under his touch.  
„It's okay,” he whispered, stroking Altair back.  
„I don't care what happened, I still love you,” Altair said suddenly.  
„I love you too. Remember that,” said Malik, pulling away and giving Altair a light kiss.  
„What do we do with the traitor?” Malik asked, pointing at Al Mualim. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair. Al Mualim groaned in pain.  
„I wanted to give him another chance,” Altair replied.  
„He's a demon, he'll never change,” Malik said.  
„You're a demon, too. I think.” Altair appealed to him.  
„So be it,” Malik finally said, sighing.  
„You made a nice pet from him. Pretty little bitch. Or, is it the other way?” Al Mualim said suddenly mockingly. In Altair, as if something had switched in the blink of the eye and he hit Al Mualim with his fist. Then it seemed he had calmed down as he turned his back on him. And it seemed like that. In a moment he turned with his sword in his hand, and he cut off his head. Malik watched him with wide eyes. He didn't expect that. Even though the limp body fell to the ground, Malik was still holding Al Mualim's head. Dropping his sword, Altair dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Along with the sword, he released the Piece of Eden, which rolled aside. Altair's wings disappeared and looked normal once again.  
„What have I done? "He lamented. Immediately Malik dropped the head of the old man to the ground and knelt beside Altair. He gently stroked his cheek, wiping away his tears.  
„You did a good thing.” Malik consoled him, and Altair looked at him guiltily. Even his eyes returned to normal but there was still enough golden light left. „It's not your fault,” Altair nodded. „Let's go home. Together,” Malik added, stood up and offered Altair a hand that accepted it with a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

But before they left the battlefield, Malik ordered the assassins who stood by them to clear the garden and burn Al Mualim's body. At first, the Assassins were reluctant because it seemed pagan, and above all, it was in contrary to their habits, but all they needed to do was look at Malik's menacing expression, his black-red eyes glittering, and they immediately went to work. They never wanted to see that expression again in their lives.

Meanwhile, the demon bent down, picked up an apple, and put it in a leather bag, which he then handed over to Altair, who took it in silence, pressed it against his chest as if it were the part of him that he missed, but otherwise stood still like a trance.  
„Come on now,” Malik said, surprisingly nice, wrapped his good arm around his shoulders. „We'll go to your home. You will rest there,” he added.  
„Hmm,” was the only answer he got.  
The two men made their way to the angel's room in one of the towers.

*-*-*-*-*

The journey would normally take a maximum of 5 minutes, but since Altair went very, very slowly. He was almost dragging himself, stumbling over, and his legs were still sagging so Malik had sometimes problems to keep him on his feet. The journey seemed almost endless.

Altair's room was one of the largest and most comfortable in Masyaf. Maybe it was the biggest, but on the other hand, was very cosy. It had only the most necessary furniture, such as a bed, an ordinary wardrobe, a small table by the window with one chair, a small library full of books, maps and scrolls, and a small, decent carpet to decorate. At first glance, the room seemed a bit empty. Maybe it was because Altair wasn't here too much and was mostly on the road.

Malik sat him on the bed, helped him out of his robes, laid him down and covered him with a blanket.  
„Thank you,” whispered Altair as Malik slid his chair over and sat in front of the bed.  
„You're still a novice.” He replied with a smile and took his hand. The angel smiled weakly, closed his eyes, and fell asleep after a short while.

It must have exhausted him a lot. Demon thought, carefully letting go of his hand so as not to wake him and he gently stroked angels back.  
Again, he would love to see those beautiful, stunning, brilliant white wings. Touch them. He was his complete opposite. Altair was light as he was dark. Altair was good while he was evil. These thoughts filled his mind at the sight of his sleeping angel. His eyes ran across his slightly enlarged belly.  
What about their child? What could form from an angel and a demon? Will the child be an angel or a demon? Or both? Such a half-breed? Hard to say.  
What about the surroundings? He certainly couldn't mask the angel's growing tummy, and the neighbourhood will probably begin to ask questions. What then, when they see them with a child? Surroundings will certainly not accept that and there is a possibility they would try to get rid of them. No, he couldn't afford it. Now he was a father, and as a father, he should take care of his family.

He should provide them with a safe hiding place to hide for a few months until their situation is resolved, or at least not so risky. If at least he planned it. But he couldn't have guessed that another demon would possess him. As if it were ever possible. Well, maybe it probably was when it happened to him. But why did he have to impregnate him? He wanted to do it his way. But now it doesn't matter.

Malik rested his head on his hand and thought about some shelter. When he had an idea. He and Altair could hide with his grandmother, who could help them with childbirth. He liked the idea very much.  
He immediately rose from the bed and headed with a chair to the table with one burning candle. He took the parchment out of his robes and sat down at the table. A black, long quill that shined red in the light appeared in his hand. He thought for a moment and began writing.

‘ _The almighty ruler of the desert,_  
_dear grandma,_

_I know I didn't write to you for a long time, but to defend myself I was very busy. I know this is not enough excuse, but I would like to tell you something now, and I would like to ask you to sit down before you continue reading._  
_I know I didn't write to you for a long time, but to defend myself I was very busy. I know this is not enough excuse, but I would like to tell you something now, and I would like to ask you to sit down before you continue reading. Therefore, I would like to visit you with my boyfriend. And yes, you read well, I have a boyfriend. Unfortunately, there is a minor problem. My friend is somehow in another state... simply is pregnant. Congratulations, you will be a great-grandmother._  
_I know you're the best healer in the world, and that's why I'm asking you about your help._  
_Please write off as soon as possible._

_Forever your beloved (and only) grandson_  
_Malik_ ’

The demon looked at his creation and smiled after checking it. Using magic, he created a black falcon with a sealed scroll tied to his back.  
„Fly to Grandma, you know the way,” he said and released the falcon.

*-*-*-*-*

Next day  
This day was particularly hot. The desert sun roasted on the almost empty streets of Masyaf, with two men heading to the square, which was swarming with people. The announcers reported their truth, and the faithful listeners nodded. Some people bunched up and debated together, others quarrelled with salespeople and others looked at their problems. But no one noticed the two passing men.  
„How are you feeling? ” Malik began to break the silence between them.  
„Much better, but still strange. I still have such an uncomfortable feeling since the fight with Al Mualim,” he replied.  
„It will pass. It's just that he was our teacher and towards you, he was something like a father, ” he lied.  
„You're probably right,” said Altair and with his amber eyes, he looked at his friend.  
„So much power has an apple.”  
„I'm glad it didn't fall into the Templars hands. Who knows what would they do with it. ”  
„I fully agree with you. Hmm, is something else bothering you? ” Malik asked worriedly.  
„I don't know, maybe something, but I don't remember much, so thought it is just a dream.”  
„You can tell me anything. ”  
„All right. When you arrived during my duel with Al Mualim, it seemed to me that I saw those black demonic eyes again . .. but I didn't want to tell you, because it's absurd. ”  
„Yeah, it is, ” Malik said quietly.  
„Is something wrong? ” Altair asked worriedly when he saw his friend's gloomy, thoughtful look.  
„No, don't worry about that,” he said with a false smile. That was enough for the angel, but he was still watching him.

They both walked across the square, passing by a couple of young, beautiful girls who continued to smirk at Malik and tried seducing him in various ways. Malik turned to them with interest in his eyes when someone slapped his cheek.  
„Ouch, what for?!” Malik asked in surprise.  
„For cheating on me,” Altair snapped angrily.  
„What? What's gotten into you? And why would I cheat on you?” Malik asked, still taken aback.  
„I saw you! I won't forgive you that.”  
„What, you mean this? It was nothing... "he tried to explain, but Altair ignored him. „Come on, you know I can't do that to you. I love you and it just doesn't change. Even if a hundred girls, even nicer than they, tried, I couldn't cheat on you,” he said, quite seriously and honestly. He stroked the angel's cheek and pulled him for a light kiss.  
„Hmm, I love you too. I apologize for suspecting you. I forgive you,” Altair replied pleasantly.  
This is called change, Malik thought and smiles. If it goes on like this, who knows what else awaits him.

*-*-*-*-*

The sun slowly set and the sky began to cover the sky with red. The two men reached the outskirts of the village, where there were not many people, and both sat on a bench beside each other.  
„Altair, I'd like to ask you something, ” Malik began.  
„And for what?” he asked.  
„What if we left town for a while? Somewhere where nothing would disturb us. ”  
„ But why? Just when we have to strengthen the defence of Masyaf and elect a new leader. ”  
„ The role of the leader is already clear. Surely everyone will choose you, you don't have to worry about it. And no one would know, ” Malik said.  
„But, I think they would know if the leader was missing, so . .. ”  
„I would take care of that. ”  
„ But how?”  
„You believe me, don't you?" He asked with a smile.  
„Of course I do . .. ”  
„ So believe me in this, too, ” he jumped into his speech. Altair merely nodded in agreement. “I want to introduce you to my grandmother. She lives in a beautiful place, no one would disturb us, not even her. ”  
„All right,” Altair replied with an uncertain smile.  
„There is nothing to worry about. Plus, I'll be there with you, ” Malik assured him, leaning slightly against him, almost touching their noses.  
„I can’t wait,” Altair replied, closing the distance and kissing Malik.


	5. Chapter 5

„Have you packed, Altair?” Malik asked as he prepared their horses.  
„Yeah,” he answered, showing him a small bag.  
That's all?” he asked in surprise.  
„Well, just the basic thing, and I don't have many things,” he shrugged and fastened the bag to his horse.  
„Did you prepare the food for the journey?” Altair asked this time.  
„Yeah. It should be enough for two days, but the journey on horses should take a maximum of a day and a half.” he has packed so much, mainly because of the last few days when his beloved had an enormous appetite. „Can we go?” Malik finally asked.  
„Me anytime,” and pops up into the saddle.  
Together they set out on a journey through the arid desert. Both of them were mostly silent, although they occasionally said a few words. Altair was bored and tired.

The men reached the crossroads where the indicator stood guard who guarded the residents and mainly controlled the speed at which they went.  
„What if we had some fun?" said Altair, urging his horse to the guards. „Hello, gentlemen. Why do not we play a game? If you don't want just catch me." He prompted, kicking his horse in the groin and galloping forward.  
The guards looked at each other in confusion, drew their swords and ran after him. They screamed at him, cursed, but it was futile. The target slowly disappeared before their eyes. Malik watched in amusement. He wouldn't say that to his angel. He had fun like this occasionally, but for a very long time, he hadn't been lucky enough. Everyone had disappeared from view. Instead, he spurred his horse and tried to catch up.

Along the way, he found only the angry guards, and a little farther away the Altair's horse. But without a rider. He knew his friend was a great fighter and he could hide well, but now he was anxious. He dismounted and began looking for him.

Nowhere could he find him or feel his presence. He walked a few steps back to the cart full of hay. It was a great hideout for the assassins, but if he were here he would feel it. Frustrated, he leaned back on it and began to wonder where he could miss him. Something crackled in the bushes across from him. Hiding there? That would be original of him. But before he could take a step, something or someone caught him from behind and pulled him into a cart full of hay.He automatically prepared himself for defence, not even realizing that his eyes had changed colour. The whites had turned black and black iris completely turned into crimson one.

He fell into a cart, where Altair smiled at him in the hay. His smile faded as he noticed his eyes. He was horrified, and for a moment there was an uncertainty that was soon replaced by anger.  
„You're not Malik, "he said through his teeth, ready for the attack.  
„Altair, wait!” the demon blurted out, quickly dodging the attack. He tried to turn to a safer position but in vain. Altair sat on his stomach and in one graceful movement activated the hidden blade. He was ready to kill.  
„Any last words?" he asked. Not for regret or anything else, it's just something he always did.  
„I can prove that its still me, Malik. "”  
„How? I don't believe you, demon," he growled at him, but he hadn't attacked him yet. Maybe he was telling the truth he thought. Especially when he remembers how easy it was for a demon to pin him on the wall.  
Malik thought. This was a tricky situation, and it was clear that Altair thought he was obsessed. He had to prove the opposite.  
„You got that scar from Abbas when you tried to tell him the truth about his father . ..or when we were smaller we got out of the swimming lessons, and instead we did a stupid thing and we were looking for the secret passage in the fort . .. or when you fell asleep while studying and Al Mualim went away, so it was me who painted your face with ink . .." he sincerely hoped that it was sufficient proof to believe that it was him.

Altair hid the hidden blade and stared in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he should trust him. Malik looked at him with a nervously and sincere smile. Before Altair could do anything, Malik pulled him closer to him and gestured to be quiet. When Altair hesitantly nodded in agreement, Malik showed him, two soldiers, wandering around them. They muttered something between themselves. They turned in their direction and the angel saw their black eyes. He began to tremble and looked at Malik, who took his hand. After a while, the guards left and the couple finally climbed out of hiding.  
„ H -How did you know? They wer en’ t heard, ”  Altair asked, confused.  
„Most demons can be sensed according to their evil intentions, ”  he replied.  
„And how did you sensed that?" he asked again. Malik took a deep breath before he started talking.  
„Nothing like that can change what I feel about you.”  
„All right, you've already met the demons, but not everyone is evil and not everyone wanted to be born that way.”  
„Now I don't understand where you are going, ”  Altair replied confused.  
„Perhaps it is best if I show you," he replied, starting to change in front of Altair's eyes. Four pairs of dark horns grew from his head. His eyes turned red and black again. It scared Altair, but he tried to stay calm.  
„So . .. you're a demon?” he finally said.  
„Strictly speaking, I should be half-demon. Though the demonic part seems to outweigh me than the human part.”  
„Let me be clear about this. You're a half-demon. So you could have been born as a human, right? "  
„Yes, but I am weaker than the other demons anyway.”  
„Can a demon . .. possess a demon?”  
„Mostly not unless his victim is somehow weakened. Physical or mental. "  
„And when you stabbed yourself?”  
„I didn't want to be possessed, and most importantly I didn't want to hurt you any more." he fell silent, waiting for the angel's reaction. Altair just looked at him thoughtfully, but eventually, he leaned in and studied him closely. Every detail. When Malik wasn't hoping for anything, Altair hugged him with the warmest embrace.  
„Thank you so much for telling me . .. I don't care if you're not human, it's still you I love,” he whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek. Malik wasn't sure how to react, so he just got carried away by a hug. How would he react when he found out he wasn't human either? the demon thought, but he didn't ask for it any further.  
Eventually, it was Altair who broke the hug. „Don't you think it's time to go?” he asked encouragingly.

Demon gave a brief smile and nodded in agreement. They both set off again.  
„And your grandmother, who we're going to, just like you?” Altair broke the silence.  
„Yes. She is one of the highest and strongest demons that exist. But don't worry about her, though I must admit that she has her sense of humour.”  
„Sounds like a fine woman,” he joked, and they continued to talk along the way.

*-*-*-*

„Ready?” Malik asked outside the door.  
„So, here we go?” he just smiled and said, "To know your family? Anytime."  
„He said to himself, knocking on the wooden door of a small house that didn't look very good from the outside.  
„Maria, go open the damn door,” a woman's voice said from inside. Finally, a young, brown-haired woman with a lovely smile opened the door. Her smile widened as she noticed who she faced.  
„Malik!” she said happily, embracing him. „Welcome back,” she added as she finally released him.  
„Hi, "he replied, trying to look inside. He returned to her again." Altair, this is Maria. Grannys maid. Maria, this is Altair. Treat him as you treat me,” he introduced them.  
„Sure," she answered with a mysterious smile.

Malik and Altair then entered the cottage. Inside it was small and cozy. There was a hunched figure in a black coat in a corner of a kitchen. She wasn't there by the blink of an eye and stood right in front of them. The old wrinkled woman smiled at them with a wicked smile.  
„I already thought you were making fun from me," she said in a hoarse voice.  
„Nice to see you, too. You still look good.”  
„Well, I am not twenty, but I don't feel like dying yet, ”  she joked. „Will you be so kind and introduce us? I don't have that much time."  she  changed the subject quickly.  
„I almost forgot. Grandma, this is Altair. My  boy friend. Altair, this is my grandmother,” he began briefly.  
„ Pleasure to meet you . .. "  but before Altair can say anything else, Malik intervenes.   
„I would be very glad if we could stay with you for some time.”  
„And the reason?”  s he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
„I'll tell you later,” he replied evasively.  
„I thought so. So, Altair, right? ”  She turned her attention to the angel. „What if Maria took you around town while I borrow my grandson here for a while?”  
„That's a great idea,” Malik said.  
„All right . ..”  
„Don't worry, you'll like it here,” Maria told him, grabbing his hand lightly, winking at Malik with one eye, and led the angel out.  


„So what’s going on, that you suddenly came to me after such a long time? Hmm? What have you done this time?” launched grandmother, after making sure they were alone.  
„Can't I just go to you for a visit?" Malik replied with a smile.  
„You? Never,” grandma laughed. „Spit it out, trouble maker.”  
„Very well,” he sighed with a fleeting smile that replaced the more nervous. „Something happened to me. What kind of accident...”  
„What accident?”  
„One that made a special spell that caused that…” he was so embarrassed that he couldn't find the right words  
„So what you wrote to me is true. And your friend is pregnant, right?”  
„Yes,” he replied with downcast eyes.  
„How could something like this happen to you? Such a spell is used when one is sure that both partners want it!” she launched at him.  
„It was an accident! I wanted it, but not now.”  
„So explain it to me.”  
„I was hurt and very angry. Almost at the bottom. I was ruled by rage... well, then a demon possessed me…” he murmured the last three words very quickly.  
„Are you kidding me? I'd better not ask. Go on.”  
„He used me and ... and I don't know why he used the spell.”  
„Maybe because you subconsciously wanted it,” she answered pleasantly.  
„Now I understand why you came to me. You did well. Just one thing I don't understand.”  
„What?”  
„Why did you choose such an idiot?”  
„Maybe he's an idiot, but he's mine. I don't know why he, but I know he's the one.” he chuckled.  
„Well, everyone is attracted to something different. And does he know you're a demon?”  
„Yeah, I already told him.”  
„And it seems he took it well.”  
„I guess so," he answered, thinking for a moment.

He remembered the apple and how Altair's wings appeared when he was carrying it. He took it out of the bag and showed it to Grandma. „Do you know what this is?” he asked.  
Grandma's eyes widened. “This is one of the oldest artefacts that exist. It can seal giant power and then release it. But it rather serves as a sealing artefact. Where did you get it?”  
„We got it for a former master, but that's not the main thing. I am especially interested, can it make a human from an angel or vice versa?”  
„Such a strange question to which I don't know the answer. Although I suppose it would be possible. Probably very difficult but perhaps feasible.” she thought for a moment. „You mean...” she wasn't able to finish it.  
„I think Altair is an angel. The artefact reacts to him, and when he first touched him, I saw his wings. But I don't think he knows the truth about himself. Our world is something unknown to him.”  
„Hmm, that's very interesting. But even if someone sealed his power when he was little, he would have to show some symptoms.”  
„I have no idea, but he knows nothing about it. And I don't want to spew so many things at once. He has no idea what is happening to him yet.”  
„I understand you, but you should tell him the truth. The whole truth,” she emphasised the last three words.  
„Yes. But when there is the right opportunity," he replied.  
„He should find out the truth about his origin, and the best will be when he sees it with his own eyes. And then I would tell him the truth about the spell. I'll review the artefact for now,” she suggested.  
„That sounds good.”

*-*-*-*-*

Meanwhile, on the other side of town

On the other side of the town, Altair walked with Maria, telling her his story. Finally, they stopped by the well, for a little break.  
„... well, so I have been feeling very strange lately," Altair said.  
„If I didn't know you were a guy, I would tell you that you are pregnant. But that's bullshit, so I can't help you as a woman with that," she said with a laugh.  
„Yeah, that's total bullshit.” He answered weakly. He wouldn't have thought of that. And why should he, after all, he was a guy. But now, he wasn't sure about those things around the demons. „Could you give me a minute alone?” he asked.  
„Of course,” she said, and walked across the street to the fruit stall.  
Altair followed her and said, „I think I'll walk for a moment...” Maria was already opening her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. „If you don't mind, you can come back. I know the way back the cottage,” he added.  
„As you wish.” Although she would like to object, she promised to Malik that she would treat Altair like him. So she leaves him freedom.  
„Thank you. Safety and peace with you," he replied, walking down the tangle of alleyways away from the people and the outside world.

Finally, he found himself seated on a few planks on top of a tall tower. He was carried away by the view. The last time he sat like that was that unfortunate evening. At that memory, a chill ran down his back. Finally, he calmed down and relaxed.  
„What are you doing here?”  c ame the suddenly familiar voice. Altair jerked and nearly fell. „Please be more careful,” Malik was smiling at him.  
„Don't scare me like that!” Altair snapped at him, grinning and nudging him lightly in his shoulder.  
„Sorry, I got carried away.”  
„How did you get here?”  h e asked suddenly.  
„It doesn't matter. I could only say a little demonic miracle of my own,” he replied, leaning closer to him, almost touching his lips. „Sorry I scared you," he spoke and kissed him gently.  
„ A pology accepted,” Angel chuckled.  
„What if we move elsewhere? Somewhere where there's no risk of falling,” he suggested as he pulled away.  
„I agree with you,”  he got up and jumped leap of faith.

Both of them then returned to their grandmother's house, where they had already prepared a low wide bed with pillows and blankets. Both of them lay close together. They were almost asleep when Altair broke the silence.  
„Malik, are you sleeping?”  h e whispered.  
„Not yet,” he whispered back. „Is something wrong?”  
„No, I just wanted to ask you something.”  
„ What is it?” h e asked worriedly.  
„Do you know what was the potion that you gave me that night?” he asked. Malik didn't know what to do. Should he have told him the truth? Will Altair be ready for that? He wasn't sure.  
„ N o, sorry I don't know,” he lied.  
„Do you think it would be possible for a man to become pregnant after the potion?”  
„That sounds stupid. I wouldn't say that. And don't worry about that night. Yes?"  
„I guess you're right,” Altair finally answered.  
„So go to sleep.”  
„Good night.”  
„ Night, " Malik answered, and many questions were  flying through his mind.  Questions  that should be answered soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Altair woke up and found that there was no one beside him. Maybe Malik had to arrange something, he thought and didn't think about it anymore. He stretched, dressed and opened the wooden door. He entered a small dining room where life was in full swing. Maria was preparing food and his dear was discussing something with his grandmother.  
„Good morning,” he said, catching their attention.  
„Morning,” others answered him.  
„Did you sleep well?” granny asked him.  
„Very well,” he replied and walked over to Malik. He was about to sit down when Malik pulled him close and kissed him gently on his lips. Altair was slightly taken aback, but pleased at the same time, his cheeks catching a slightly reddish colour.  
„Good morning…” he said with a smile and let his angel sit down. „I prepared you breakfast,” he added with a smile and handed him a plate containing bread, a piece of cheese, dried meat and fruit.

„Thank you," he said and went to breakfast. After a few bites, however, he became sick. His stomach ached and his juices went up. He tried to overcome it, after all, he was no weakling. In the end, however, he couldn't stand it, and before anyone knew it, he ran away from the table and grabbed an empty bucket just as it came out. Malik was shocked and immediately rushed to him.  
„Its gonna be okay," he reassured him and had Maria get a piece of clean rag to wipe his mouth. Also, Maria brought him clean water to rinse his mouth.

When Altair was finally relieved, Malik helped him to the table.  
„Drink this. After this, nausea passes," said Grandma, putting a glass of very special liquid in front of him that smelled pleasant. Angel first looked at Malik, who merely nodded at the sign that it was all right. He finally decided and drank the liquid. It didn't taste very good, but if it was to stop nausea, he stood it. After a few minutes, nausea finally subsided, and Altair resumed his breakfast. Meanwhile, grandma summoned her grandson to her.

„I think it's time to tell him the truth. The sooner he knows, the better he gets ready for the hardest," she whispered to him. Malik just looked at his beloved. It made him all nervous. He was afraid. Though he didn't like it, he finally agreed.  
„Altair...” he began but was unable to complete the sentence.  
„I see that I will have to do it for you,” sighed granny  
„Listen to me well. What I tell you now may seem strange at first, and you may not want to believe it, but it is true,” she said, sitting up to him. The angel nodded uncertainly, absolutely unaware of the reason for such a conversation.  
„As Malik told you, there are not only humans in this world. There are also demons, angels and other creatures. And there are also half-breeds of these supernatural beings and people. My grandson and I are an example," she paused and waited if he understood her message.  
„I know about that, but why are you telling me?”

Grandma just sighed at it. Did he have to get such an idiot? Certainly, he must have had some suspicion.  
„Altair, honey, you're from a part an angel. One of your parents must have been human and the other angel," she said firmly. Her words surprised him and, on the other hand, it made him sad.  
„What's wrong? Did you be so taken aback?” She asked him.  
„A little…” he whispered sadly.  
„His parents died, he never met his mother, and he hardly remembered his father," Malik replies, glaring at his grandmother and embracing his angel. „That's good," he whispered to him and stroked his back making the Altair slightly relaxed.

„I'm sorry, but I think it's time you learned the truth about your origins and, to a certain extent, your fate..." Grandma started again. Altair didn't understand that much. „We'd better stand up for this, okay?" she said, and they both stood off the table. „This artefact,..." she showed him a shining Piece of Eden, "is a special container that can hold a certain power within it and this one has yours in it. I guess when you were a little kid, one of your parents sealed your angelic power there. So that you can live an undisturbed and normal human life.”  
I can't believe that” he said.

Grandma was expecting him to answer something like this, so she walked closer to him and so she put a piece of Eden to his heart. The closer the piece came to Altair, the more it shone. When he was as close as possible, his glow shifted to an angel whose eyes began to glow with a bright light as the piece itself. The more the glow poured into him, the more his white wings appeared. Eventually, the light of the apple had extinguished, whereupon the light of the angel shone like the brightest star. When this glow ceased, the angel was in his true form.  
He did not believe what had just happened. He studied his hands and turned to see his wings. Everyone was amazed. It did not happen very often that the demon was so close to the angel in its true form and not to die. Although in this case, it was not a full-blooded angel, but half-angel.

„T-That's impossible," angel breathed in amazement.  
„Everything is possible…” the grandmother replied with a sweet smile. But it didn't take her long and her face became serious. „Now I'm sure the time has come for my grandson to tell you something,” and turned to Malik, who was very nervous.  
He looked into the eyes of his angel, in which he saw hope and something he would not like to destroy. He couldn't find the right words, so he preferred to remain silent despite the expectations of others.  
„Malik?...“Altair said, „what is it?”  
„I don't know how to say it,” he responded and remained silent.  
Oh no...." sighed grandma. "You should better sit down for what I tell you," she finally said, and the angel didn't know if he should listen. But he eventually sat down. Granny sat across from him, looking very seriously into his eyes. "This will be much harder to accept because it is something that cannot be seen every day..." Altair listened impatiently, hardly even breathing. "You carry a new life in you that when the time comes, will be born from you," she said, placing her hand lightly on his already enlarged belly.  
Altair cocked his head to the side, completely unaware of what the woman was talking about. His gaze spoke for everything.  
„You are pregnant and you are expecting a baby," she finally said.

That was too much for him if he stood, his knees would certainly give away. He put his hand on his stomach, but he remained silent. There was a grave silence in the room. All of a sudden, the sound of a chair overturning and falling to the ground when Altair stood up with clenched fists.  
„Did you know?" he asked, his voice broken with his back to the demon. But Malik was silent, unsure of the correct answer. „and tell me honestly,” he added as if he didn’t believe him.  
„No…," he said quietly.  
„Don't lie! You won't fool these eyes!” he shouted at him and turned sharply. They now faced face to face. Altair's eyes glowed with a golden light.  
„I... I found out that you were an angel when you fought Al Mualim...”  
„And about…” he tried to find the right words he wasn't getting. But Malik knew what his beloved meant.  
„I have been aware of this from the very beginning.”  
„So it's your fault!” he growled.  
„Just a part... I didn't want it to happen like this...”  
„You lied to me, and I fool believed you!” Blood was already boiling in him. He was wrapped in a golden aura evoked and spiced with uncontrolled rage and magic.

„It's getting a little stuffy, and we should give the two of them some time alone,” whispered Grandma Marie.  
„I understand, so we'll send them away," she answered, and Grandma just nodded. They stood opposite each other, and within moments the room was covered in bright white light. Which, when it passed, the men found themselves in the middle of the desert. The only one who was aware of that was a demon.

„Please Altair, calm down...”  
„Shut up! I'm tired of your lies,” with that he grabbed the demon with one hand under his throat and slowly lifted him into the air. His grip was so strong that it prevented him from breathing. „You'll pay for all your lies,” he growled at him. Malik, to save himself, slowly changed into his demon form against his will.  
„P-please... at least think about it. Don't… do... any... hasty... conclusions,” he breathed from the last. The angel glared at him, and suddenly as if he changed his mind he disappeared.

Malik fell to the ground, holding his neck, trying to catch his breath. That didn't go well. He dragged wearily home, where his grandmother and Maria were eagerly awaiting him.  
„So how did it go?” Maria said with a smile.  
„What do you think?" he said wearily. He could still feel the angel's grip on his neck.  
„I told you to tell him as soon as possible,” said grandma.  
„That is better said than done,” he answered, and fell on his chair. What can I do? Altair doesn't even want to feel me near to him,” he began, his depressed voice. Grandma sat down and hugged him with one hand around his back, wiping the tears with the other.  
„Just don't cry now. Give him time to absorb it all. Meanwhile, you will rise and look for him during the sunset. You'll tell him everything you need. Especially no lies and calm him down. Make him feel better. And when that happens, you will come back here,” she threw the whole plan to him. Malik looked at her, full of hope and fear. „You can do it,” she encouraged him and eventually pinched his cheek lightly

The sun began to sink slowly as Altair slowly opened his eyes. He lay twisted in a cart of hay. He had no idea where he was, nor how he got here. He rubbed his eyes and tried to put things in perspective. The last thing he remembered was how he let himself be controlled by anger. Anger on Malik. For... lying to him. He looked at his belly in disbelief, only now, as he didn't have on his armour, he saw it grew larger.  
So it was true he thought. He climbed out of the cart and picked up the knife and his tip put on his stomach ready to end it. His hand trembled outrageously. The knife slipped from his hand and plunged into the ground. His knees buckled.  
No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't just end an innocent life. Especially when it cost him so much suffering. What if it looks like him? These thoughts raced through his mind.

He stood up wearily, strolling through the city with a slow pace. He went to one of the benches on which he sat and watched the sunset. He let himself be warmed by the dying light.  
„It's a beautiful thing, isn't it?” came a very familiar voice beside him. Altair didn't move. Malik sat down beside him, and none of them said a word. Only when the sun was almost gone did one of them finally break the silence. „I'm sorry,” said the demon quietly.  
„Why didn't you tell me?” he asked without looking at him.  
„I was afraid you wouldn't believe me or that you would leave me for that,” he admitted truthfully.  
„Even so, you should have told me...”  
„I know… maybe I was too weak. Would you please forgive me?” he looked at him honestly.  
Altair returned his look. Finally, he turned his head and tapped his cheek with a stern expression. Malik understood and leaned closer. He was almost touching his cheek with his lips when Altair turned and slapped him across his cheek.  
„Ow…” the demon squealed in surprise. „I deserved it.”  
„That's for the fact that you lied to me…” and then he pulled him close and kissed him properly.  
„And that's for others,” he added as he finally broke away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

The days went by, and for Altair, it got worse and worse. To his astonishment, his stomach rounded beautifully and he became more and more exhausted. His back ached from the long walk and he felt like eating more often. But the worst for him was Malik's eternal command and constant preaching. He did everything wrong according to Malik. He was fed up.  
He hated it when he started commanding him in the morning. Mostly just because of the little things, at least that's how the angel felt.

One morning he had just had enough. It wasn't enough that he had a bad night's sleep and woke up at any moment and didn't know how to lie down, but Malik still had to scold him at breakfast.  
„No wine until the little one is born!”  a nd he took a bottle of wine from him, which he replaced with plain water.  
„But…” he couldn't even resist.  
„None but. Stop complaining and start thinking about what would  best for you.”  
„ Yeah,” he muttered under his breath and started tinkering with the meal. Gra nny and Maria watched quietly.

After the meal, the angel went to the city for a walk to calm down and clear his head. In a small dusty city hot from the sun, there weren't many things to distract him. But one thing can be found in every city. Guards. There is always so much fun with them.  
„Give up!” the guards roared behind him as Altair leapt from roof to roof. He looked like he was flying. When he jumped on the building, from which he could take no other path, he knew what awaited him. He accelerated, even more, bounced, and landed in a haystack with a precise jump. Heavy steps passed him, and he climbed out of his hiding place. He turned and set off.  
„There he is! Catch him! " Someone yelled behind him, and he started running again. He turned the corner and something, or rather, someone pulled him into a cart with hay.  
„What the...?” Someone put a hand over his mouth and they both waited there until the commotion outside subsided. When everything calmed down, the two men stuck their heads out of the hay, and Altair found that it was Malik who had pulled him out of the way. „What the hell are you doing here?”  
„You should rest more. You can no longer chase around town with guards behind your ass. Think of yourself and what the consequences would be for the child.”  
„I don't care about your preaching! I haven't heard anything different from you lately!” he shouted at him.  
„Because you give me no reason to do otherwise. You should start caring too.”  
„ Never,” he spat, jumped away, and fled.

He crept through the shadows of the streets to the gate, where he stole the horse with which he set out to the house. He reached there and quietly crept around the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw granny looking for something in the chest in the corner.  
„Altair, honey, come and have a look,”  she called to him without looking up.  
„Is something wrong? ”He asked incomprehensibly and a little apprehensive, even though it might have been a pleasant change.  
„No, just . .. look what I found,” she said cheerfully, showing him the old baby clothes.  
„Um, very nice,”  h e didn't know what to say. Besides, he still hadn't fully accepted the fact that he would have a baby.  
„... and these are after my first son ... and these Malik wore when he was a little…” and she showed him little clothes. He tried to imagine Malik in such a small outfit, and he had to laugh at t hat .  
„I want to give them to you, they're good for you, whatever kind will the baby be,” she told him kindly.  
„That's very generous of you, ” he thanked and then he and granny looked at all sorts of baby clothes. They spent several hours like this. They looked at everything in the chest and talked pleasantly, while she remembered the good old days.

„You have to tell him something. I can't take it with him anymore. He's still forbidding me anything. I can not even move a finger without getting checked. And now he's not here, just because he knows I'm here with you,” an angel began out of nowhere, in a very devastating voice.  
„Hmm, I'll talk to him. Isn't freedom what you strive for?” she asked conspiratorially.  
„Yes, it is. Thank you very much, "he breathed in relief.  
„Don't thank yet. You should look at your actions for yourself and what the consequences may be,” and she put on a mysterious smile that confused him.  
„Y-yes. "He stammered and went to the room he shared with Malik

He sat on the bed and began to clean and sharpen his weapons. With a satisfied smile, he inspected the hidden blade and acknowledged that he had done a very good job. Tired, he cleaned almost everything back in place and fell to the bed. He put one hand over his eyes and the other on his stomach. If he didn't know what he knew now, he'd say he was just fat. It still seemed a little bit incredible.

He winced as he felt movement under his arm. The feeling opened his eyes. He felt suddenly happy. The child was innocent, unarmed, unable to defend himself. He, he had to take care of him. It was his fate. He closed his eyes and sighed happily.   
„Altair, how… wh y are those weapons on the bed ? ! ”  he was angry at him as he entered the room and saw several throwing knives and a short sword on the bed.  
„I forgot to clean them up,”  t he angel sighed and the good mood was  gone.   
„You could have been hurt, especially when you're lying next to your weapons…,”  t he angel sat up and looked at him with a look that, if he could, would kill him.  
„… Don't look at me like that, I do it for your good and the good of our child. So try to listen to me at least once,” he tried wearily.  
„I've had enough!” Altair shouted, reaching out with his fist, which found its target on Malik's face.  Demon crashed into a stone wall and fell to the ground. Altair left the room, passing Maria and Grandma, who looked at him.  
„It was unbearable, "said the angel in his  defence and left the house.

„Wake him up and tell him to come to see me,” ordered granny to Maria, who knew immediately what to do. Maria came up to Malik and patted him lightly on the cheek.  
„Malik …” she woke him up nicely, „... Grandma wants you.”  
„Tell her I'm on my way,” he said, standing up slowly.  
„Sure," she replied and left.

„Everyone should have some freedom and space,” granny began as Malik entered the room.  
„I know that, but he should be much more careful. After all, his actions can endanger both his and that unborn child,” he said in his defence.  
„However, stress can have the same consequences as carelessness, against which you constantly warn him.”  
„And I'm stressing him out?”  
„I would say from what I saw and heard lately that today was the last straw for him.”  
„But someone has to keep an eye on him before he destroys himself.”  
„That's why you're here. It is your duty to protect him and the little ones, but you must also give him freedom.” He thought about those words. It was true that he'd been talking to him a lot lately about what was good and what was bad. And when the words didn't work, the brute force came into play. What had to happen for him to realize that.  
„I'm going to fix it,” he said, and immediately went outside.  
„Don't mess it up,” she supported him.

He set out immediately to find his angry angel. He found him in the evening on the outskirts of the city a few minutes before sunset.  
„Can I get permission to talk to you? "He asked, touching him carefully on the shoulder. The angel just looked at him wearily. „Please talk to me.”  
„What is it?”  
„I want to apologize to you. I was a jerk. I should have known it bothered you.”  
„Seriously? Did you realize that now?” he sneered.  
„Can you forgive me? "He asked hopefully.  
„Maybe.”  
„Great, I have a surprise for you as an apology,” Malik said enthusiastically.  
„Should I be afraid?” Altair asked, raising an eyebrow.  
„It's up to you,” he replied with a mysterious smile. The angel looked at him and finally nodded in agreement. He was about to head for the horses when Malik stopped him. „Wait a minute, since it's a surprise, I want you to take this over your eyes,” he said, showing him the scarf.  
„Forget it,” he muttered.  
„Please,” and he made dog eyes on him. Although Altair tried to dodge the sight, in the end, he couldn't resist, he took a scarf and tied it over his eyes.  
„I just hope you don't want to get rid of me,” he muttered, grabbing Malik's hand.  
„After all we've been through together? Never. Please believe me,” he whispered the last sentence, kissed him lightly, and began to lead him away.

They passed the streets of the city until they reached the harbour, where the angel slowed. „Is something wrong?" the demon asked cautiously.  
„We're in the harbour, aren't we?” he answered with a question and his knees began to tremble.  
„Um, we're just walking around, we're not close to ... the water. It's just a short walk away.”  
„Very well,” he finally said and took a step. He was starting to feel bad about it. What if he falls into the water and drowns?  
„And here we are, "Malik said cheerfully, untying his scarf. Altair offers views of the harbour where the boats are parked. The sun was slowly setting, and in front of him was a blanket with a basket, food, and a bottle of wine.  
„That's ... I have no words. "He exhaled, dazzled by the unfamiliar and menacing beauty. He had never known that the view of the water could be so beautiful.  
„What do you say to that?” he asked.  
„I knew you'd like it,” he said, stepping up to him.

They just enjoyed the view when a little boy in ragged rags rushed in their direction. Some thief who first pushed Malik aside and then pushed into Altair, who lost his balance and fell headlong into the water. He started kicking and waving his arms. He tried to push back the water but in vain. He slowly began to sink to the bottom. His eyelids began to drop, and a few bubbles of air escaped his mouth. But he could not give up. Something, or rather someone grabbed his hand, and they both slowly made their way above the surface. As soon as he stuck his head above the surface, he coughed and the strong hand pulled him by the collar to the shore. His rescuer pulled him hard to the wooden pier, which cracked slightly under their weight. The angel opened his eyes wearily and saw wet Malik above him, who was examining him carefully and there was imperceptible relief.

„Are you okay?” he asked.  
„I was even worse,” he replied, sitting down.  
„Careful,” Malik snapped, reassuring him.  
„I'm fine, really,” he tried to calm him down.  
„You can forgive me. I didn't want anything like this to happen.”  
„It's okay, you had no idea. "He tried and hugged him. „... don't worry about it anymore, okay?” Promise me.  
The demon nodded in agreement and tried to smile.  
They spent the rest of the evening wet on a blanket watching the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Time was running out, and the long-awaited time of childbirth was approaching, of which as few people as possible knew. Or rather, apart from Malik and Altair, only Malik's grandmother and her faithful maid Maria knew about it.

Once, Altair was walking through the dirty, arid streets of the desert town again. The sun was especially hot that day. The angel walked around the market, looking at the goods the vendors were offering. He stopped at a stall with beautiful red apples that shone beautifully. The angel chose the reddest and paid for it. He went through the market again and wiped his apple on his white tunic along the way. He was about to bite into it as a strange feeling passed through him as if someone were watching him. He sharpened immediately and, without letting himself know anything, continued on his way. Once he bit into an apple and slowly added to the pace. He crossed alleys and constantly changed direction. He tried to shake them off. Confuse them.

For a moment, he felt he had finally succeeded. He found himself on the edge of town. Opposite the gate and to his right, he had a small fountain of water. He sat on the edge of it and breathed contentedly. Unfortunately, he did not get rid of his pursuers and found it unpleasantly. Something pinched his back and then one more time, this time to his shoulder. He reached for his shoulder and a strange thing remained in his hand. It was a small arrow, the tip of which was soaked in something. He didn't have to think for a long time about the kind of arrows. Within a few moments, his eyelids grew heavy and he felt very sleepy. But he tried to stand up and at least disappear into the crowd. The problem was that he was alone in this part of town and the sedative worked very quickly. He stumbled and fell to his knees. Before he completely loses consciousness and falls to the ground, he notices a few black outlines that slowly surround him.

*-*-*-*-*

„The problem, Altair is gone!” Malik shouted as he burst into the small abode.  
„Calm down. Isn't he in one of his places again? Isn't he walking around town, for example?” his granny asked without looking away from work.  
„No, I've already checked and I haven't found him in town, "he said.  
„And did you search properly?”  
„I can't even do it otherwise.” Grandma chuckled at the remark. „It's not funny. What if something happened to him? Can't you do one of your search spells?” he asked desperately.  
„What wouldn’t I do for you? "She sighed. She got up and pulled a very old map from the library.„She spread it out on the table and took the knife. She cut her palm. She clenched her cut fist and a few drops of blood fell on the map. „Revelate secret. Denud turpitudinem est occultatum figure. Find aquila volanti. Altair Ibn La'Ahad,” she cast a spell and drops of blood as if they had come to life. They began to move around the map on their own, stopping at one point.  
„Valley of Peace,” Malik read the sign of where his angel was.  
„A place where the greatest worshippers of good and all around have met for centuries. I feel very bad about that,” granny frowned, looking at her grandson, who was already heading impatiently for the door. „Malik, wait a minute. You can't do this alone” she tried to stop him.  
„Someone has to save him. I can't leave Altair to them,” he replied without looking at her. That just pissed Grandma off. all the doors and windows in the house suddenly slammed shut.  
„You have always been very impatient and you have rather acted with your heart. Get help from your poor old grandmother for once and listen to me. You can't do it alone, maybe you figured it out.”  
„Tell me exactly what you mean and don't go around the hot mess,” demon sighed, his expression despairing.  
„Come closer. The walls have ears, too, "she urged, and when he reached her, she whispered her plan.

*-*-*-*-*

„A real angel.”  
„But how come he doesn't have wings.”  
„So that he could move freely among mortals and not be bothered by sinners,” these were the words that came to him as he awoke slowly. He raised his heavy eyelids but saw only darkness. He seemed to be lying on something soft, apparently on a carpet with many pillows. He didn't like it very much, but he had to keep a cool head. He didn't move, except for a slight movement of his hands to find that he had them tied.  
„What about him now? Shouldn't we take it off?” a soft, rather feminine voice asked.  
„What if he disappears?” another voice asked anxiously.  
„Why would he disappear? All we have to do is prove our devotion to him, and he will certainly stay here with us,” said another.  
Devotion? the angel thought. They must be some fanatics.  
„Well. Everybody be quiet. "A woman's voice commanded, and everything around him fell silent. Someone approached him and removed the bag from his head in one smooth motion. The light from the room blinded him. He blinked several times and found himself in a small room decorated with many carpets and lit a single lamp. Directly in front of him stood several figures wrapped in desert suits, which also covered their faces.  
Before any of them could speak, the whole group fell to their knees in front of him.

„Merciful protector of light and goodness, bless your servants and let them take care of you,” said the bravest of them. Altair only raised an eyebrow and showed them his bound hands.  
„Sure, we'll fix it right away,” one of the worshippers took the floor and untied his hands slightly. Altair rubbed his wrists and watched them suspiciously.  
„Well... protector of light, what are your wishes?” one woman asked timidly.  
„Wishes?” he asked.  
„Sure. Whatever you say, our Lord.”  
„Really anything?” he asked again.  
„Whatever you want.”  
That sounded interesting, maybe he could use it, he thought. Before he even opened his mouth, his belly made a very loud sound.  
„You must be very hungry after the way. We will prepare a feast for you immediately,” said the same man who seemed to be the commander. Most of the worshippers left and left Altair there waiting with the company of three people. These people didn't even move and just watched him quietly. Admiration radiated from their eyes, but also fear. They watched his every move with their eyes. There was a grave silence in the room, and one's own heart could be heard. It was such an awkward silence that no one knew what to say but they kept their eyes on him.

In the end, the angel decides to act. He cleared his throat lightly to warn them and said, „By the way, my name is Altair. And you are?” Damn, why did he have to say such nonsense? He scolded himself. As an assassin, you should be more careful.  
„My name is Yukino,” the girl closest to him replied after a moment, in fluent Arabic.  
„You speak my language well, but I can tell by your name that you are not from here,” the girl seemed nervous, but in the end, she removed the fabric from her face with a single graceful movement. The most prominent was her almond-like eyes.  
„I'm not here. My ancestors come from a country far to the east,” she said in a weak voice.  
„So how is it possible that you ended up here?” he asked her with interest.  
„I…” the girl found no words and her eyes watered with grief. „... slavers,” she said in a weak voice.  
„I'm sorry,” he replied, looking down.  
„It doesn't have to. If it hadn't happened, I would never have known that my heart belongs here, "she replied with a smile. Silence fell again.  
„Um, I'm Gabriel,” said the only man in the trio, holding out his hand in greeting. The stranger was also accented. „I'm from France,” he added quickly as if reading an angel's thoughts.  
„Aysha. Africa,” the last woman said in a mysterious and icy voice. Her eyes were as black as two coals.  
„It seems that the whole world is meeting here,” the angel joked, but no one laughed at his joke. Except for Yukino, who chuckled softly, but otherwise, everyone looked or tried, neutrally.  
„It doesn't matter where we come from, especially when we are united by our faith,” Gabriel said in a deep voice.  
„Sure," he replied, slightly worried. It may have seemed like the same fanatics as the Templars. He should get out of here. A knock on the wall tore him from his mind.  
„The food is ready. "Aysha said, standing up. Everyone else was following her example. The African woman was the first to leave.  
„Follow us,” Yukino smiled at him, and Altair found himself in a close line between Yukino and Gabriel.

Together they left the room and entered another, which was dominated by a several-meter-long table full of all sorts of food, exotic fruits, and everything one could desire. A real paradise for food lovers. From that point of view, Altair licked fondly and sat down at the already prepared place at the head of the table. He had nothing in front of him. He wanted to reach out and take something when someone put his hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked incomprehensibly at Aysha behind him.  
„The food is yet to be served," she said in a firm voice and clapped once. A person with a silver tray immediately came to them and placed it directly in front of him. The person lifted the lid and revealed a bowl full of rice. The angel took a spoon, picked it up, and was about to put it in his mouth when he noticed that something was moving there. He inspected it and found that worms were crawling in his rice. He immediately lost his appetite and returned the spoon to the bowl.  
„I think I'll skip this meal, "he said. Aysha and the others exchanged confused expressions, except for Gabriel and Yukino, who had no idea what was going on.

She applauded again. They took the rice bowl away from him and brought him a new portion. They lifted the lid to reveal perhaps a harmless-looking, tasty-looking soup. Angel grabbed the spoon, stirred it lightly with a shaking hand, revealing something narrow and black. He carefully grabbed it with his fingers and pulled it out of the soup. It was shrivelled, black, and looked like some kind of lizard or maybe a salamander. He returned it to the soup, in which he noticed several round things. Eyeballs.  
„Somehow I lost my appetite,” he pushed the bowl aside slightly.

Aysha clapped again, and this time they brought him a plate and it looked like fir. There were slices of roasted meat on the plate. He cut a piece and ate it.  
„That's not bad. What is it?” he asked as he swallowed.  
„The brains of small beasts,” Aysha replied calmly. Altair stopped chewing and paled.  
„ I-I t-think I've had enough, "he replied quietly  
„So, the grand finale,” someone said.  
„Snake surprise, "the African woman said. She placed a giant coiled snake on the table in front of him. The angel turned to Gabriel and Yukino, whose eyes made it clear that they had no idea what it was either. Aysha came closer to him and cut the snake's belly with a knife, from which smaller snakes began to climb and several dead giant beetles fell out. Altair, if he could, would pull as far away from the table as possible.  
„ W -what t-that i -is?” he stammered.  
„A delicacy." the black woman replied, pulling the veil from her face. She took the largest beetle she had found and bit half of it. The greenish slime stretched from her mouth to the beetle. She ate the other half and licked her fingers. The white angel slowly turned green and put his hand in front of his mouth. He took the bowl with his other hand, poured its contents aside, and uprooted all the contents of his stomach into it. He wiped his mouth wearily, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yukino hiding in Gabriel's arms, which stood with his back to him.

„I-if you'll excuse me, I'll skip the food, "he said quietly.  
„If so, the bath is ready, "Aysha said, leading him into the rooms with the large stone tub. „Undress,” she ordered.  
„What?” he didn't like orders.  
„You will not bathe in clothes.”  
„Of course not,” he began to undress, but he stopped at his pants and looked at Aysha. She didn't take her black eyes off him. **„** Um,” he cleared his throat.  
„Oh, I'm sorry,” she replied, turning her back on him and leaving.

Altair looked around and found a white towel nearby. He undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked slowly to the bathtub and climbed the first step, which was half-submerged in water. The water was pleasantly hot, and flower petals floated on its surface. He dipped slowly into the water and leaned against the edge. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little. Out of nowhere, delicate hands began to touch him. Several other girls climbed into the water and began massaging and caressing him. The angel quite enjoyed this attention.

The girls then led him out of the water and showed him the couch on which to lie down. Altair obeyed, and they began lubricating him with various oils and creams. They massaged him and the other girls above him chanted something in a melodic voice. The angel did not notice it and rather let himself be drawn deeper into the world of pleasure. Meanwhile, other worshippers were preparing the ceremonial hall.

When Altair was ready to go, they dressed him in a white ceremonial attire, which consisted of a white sleeveless coat, white trousers, and a red belt. The girls then took him to the room, where they laid him on a stone slab. He didn't notice anything until his arms and legs were tied. He immediately winced as if waking from a trance. He tried to get out of handcuffs but in vain.  
„Resistance is futile,” Aysha said, making a hand gesture. Yukino and Gabriel handed her a small bag that would hold a larger apple. The African woman froze them with a stern look, and Yukino immediately began to take the object out of the bag. The object looked exactly like the piece of Eden he had taken from Al Mualim. She then placed the ball in Aysha's hand and backed away with her head bowed.  
The African woman smirked and began reciting certain words, which she repeated: „ Custos magni boni, et facti sunt ei in suis sacris verum est forma. Specie et libera nos. Libera nos a malo,” the apple in her hand glowed. She walked slowly to him, and the apple began to float in her hand. It still shone, slowly approaching Altair, who couldn't take his eyes off him. The glow of the apple shifted to Altair, engulfing him. As the glow faded, Altair's eyes glowed goldenly, and two snow-white wings protruded from his back. The crowd around him took a step back and watched him in amazement. Then Aysha pulled a gold, ornate dagger from her tunic and approached him slowly.  
„The good must be cleansed,” she began.  
„Yes, cleaned up,” another voice added.  
„He must be cleansed with blood. Let the evil come out of the body!” everyone has already said that.

*-*-*-*-*

Malik raced through the sandy ground on his horse as fast as his horse could be accompanied by his grandmother and Maria, who refused to stay in the hut. To add to the effect, a sandstorm formed behind the hooves of their horses. Together they reached a place on the map. There was a small oasis here. They let the horses rest because they drove them so hard that they were surprised they had not fallen yet. Malik looked around, and nothing reminded him that his beloved might be here.

„What is it? Where the fuck did it send us?! "he shouted full of rage and scurried around the oasis. He was so upset that he didn't even notice the stone in front of him, tripped over it and fell into the sand. The stone sank into the ground, from which a door covered with mysterious symbols appeared. The demon spat out the sand and stood opposite the door. He was more than determined now. Full of energy and rage, he marched against the door and grabbed the handle. He shouldn't have done that, because pure energy passed through him, and he shone like a Christmas tree for a second, and in the end, it threw him aside. The demon landed right in front of his grandmother's feet, his head in the sand.

„Leave it to me, "Grandma said, walking over to the door." I may be old, but I can still open the door." the sand around her wrapped the door and then got lost in it. Nothing happened for another half minute and Malik was incredibly annoyed.  
„Will it be?” he was burning with anticipation.  
„With patience, you will go the farthest,” granny warned him.  
„But in the meantime, they can kill him, "Malik snapped when the door finally slammed and they went inside.

They went down the stone stairs. Several burning torches illuminated their path. The young demon walked very fast. During the trip, he encountered a few guards. He grabbed them by the face and knocked them to the ground as if they were rag dolls and walked on again. He stopped in a corridor that was divided into several others. He stopped, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Out of nowhere, he felt a giant surge of energy emanating from one of the side alleys. Malik sprinted until he ran to the giant door, which was adorned with ornaments of angels. That must be it, he thought and kicked open the door.

What he saw was something incredible. Something which he began to see red. Anger finally engulfed him, and he lost sight of everything else. For what he saw was how his beloved was stabbed in the stomach by a woman, and the scream that his angel had uttered was final drop. That infuriated him the most.


	9. Chapter 9

„What is it?!” Yukino shouted, hiding behind Gabriel, who was backing to the side.  
„What are you staring at? On them!” Aysha shouted angrily.  
„You take care of the others, I'll take care of Altair,” granny said, and like a sand spirit, she got in front of Aysha and the wounded angel without any injuries. Other fanatics burst into the room and surrounded them.

Aysha had no plans to let her grandmother reach for the angel but preferred to draw two of her crooked swords, ready to fight. A fleeting grin appeared on Grandma's face. „I hope you know the rules of the desert,” she said in a terrifying voice.  
Those who heard these words immediately fell to their knees. Some of them began to pray and others asked for forgiveness. However, this was not the case for Aysha, who threw herself angrily at her. Her raids were unexpected with the clear intention of killing. And even though she tried to strike from any side, all sorts of combinations of attacks, and she still couldn't leave a scratch.

„I believe it's my turn now,” Granny said. Her eyes darkened and her smile faded. She reached for her hand and sand began to flow from her sleeve, completely enveloping Aysha. There was no way back for her. The African woman, covered in sand, was writhing in cramps and pain. After a few seconds, her body stopped writhing. The sand that enveloped her body melted, revealing the withered corpse of what had once been a woman. The desert demon paid no attention to her body. Not a single glance and she went straight to Altair. She examined his wound carefully. The angel groaned in pain, though he tried to be strong.  
„Shh,” she reassured him with her magic.

Meanwhile, Malik, blinded by rage, mowed the fanatics one by one with demonic eyes. During the brutal rage, he looked as if he was dancing. When almost everyone was on their knees, other armed fanatics stormed the room and surrounded him. That was the last straw. He had completely changed into his demonic form, about a dozen other various swords appearing around him, flying through the air, and he began to mow his enemies to the ground. After all, his name meant King of Swords. After a few brief moments, they were all dead, and the demon noticed Yukino and Gabriel crouching in a corner. He walked slowly to them and was about to send the couple into the afterlife.  
„Stop! "The angel shouted at him in a broken, weak voice as he noticed out of the corner of his eye what he was about to do. Malik looked at him and the angel froze. However, the gaze longing for blood immediately changed to wounded and worried. He released the sword, which fell to the ground with a crack, and hurried to it, bloodied. Let's leave out the fact that the blood wasn't his.  
„I'm already here,” he said, taking his hand.  
„That's- aah!” the angel shouted in pain.  
„What-what's going on?” Malik asked, confused and worried.  
„The knife didn't cause serious damage, but . .. but it hastened the whole thing. I have to perform a caesarean section,” she spoke quickly and focused more on Altair. The two looked at her blankly. „He's giving birth,” she replied simply.  
„T-That's... "Malik didn't even say it when he fainted and passed out.

Granny ignored him and just smiled about it. In less than a few minutes, the demon woke up and stood by the angel's side again. He held his hand tightly.  
„Just breathe,” he tried to help him, but rather he seemed to be helping himself.  
„Malik?” Grandma began.  
„Yes?” he asked without looking at her.  
„Go away. Maybe sit behind the door, it doesn't matter,” she ordered.  
„But why?” he asked, puzzled.  
„You interfere and distract unnecessarily.”  
„I can't leave him here,” he whimpered.  
„Now!” she raised her voice.  
„All right. "He looked one last time at his lover, who was in agony and left the room with his head bowed. He wanted to be there. Be there. Be his support. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down after it. He tilted his head and closed his eyes. At that time, Gabriel and Yukino, whose eyes were red with tears, crept out of the room. The demon just looked at them in contempt.  
„Shh, that'll be fine,” Gabriel tried to reassure her.  
„ I- I had no idea s- she would be so k-cruel. such horror. P -poor A-Altair,” she sobbed.  
„Anyway, it's all your fault. If you hadn't kidnapped him none of this would have happened,” Malik growled, still concentrating on the room behind him. His poor Altair must have suffered. He had never heard him scream like that.  
„That's not it!” Yukino shouted. „... I never knew it would happen . .. this. I thought…” her voice broke.  
„We both believed in that,” Gabriel reassured her.  
„Get out of my sight ... And try to live your lives than follow blind faith,” he snarled at them, not bothering to look at them.  
„Come on, we'd better disappear,” Gabriel urged, and they both left.

For the next few long minutes, he just sat idle there. The waiting and the noise from the next room killed him. It destroyed him from within. Out of nowhere, the angel's cry stopped. Malik pricked up his ears. He got up quietly and peered carefully into the room. A new, foreign sound filled the room. It was a child's cry.  
„Aaa, here's the first one. It 's a boy,” granny said, wrapping the newborn in a soft cloth and handing a small knot to the angel. He took him and realized something, too.  
„The first?” he asked incomprehensibly as he examined the baby.  
„You have twins,” she replied.  
„My God,” he croaked.  
„You can come in now,” granny called to Malik and took out another baby. „ It 's boy, too,” She also wrapped him in cloth and handed him to Malik, who hold him with pleasure. He was completely moved. The tiny knot he kept was hiding a slightly browner boy with onyx eyes and charcoal-short black hair.  
„Shh, that's okay. "He whispered. The newborn stopped crying and seemed to smile lightly. Demon with a small bundle went to the Altair, who has held the golden-eyed boy. The two were accurate reflections of their parents. „He is similar to you," Malik said with a smile.  
„Never again, "he breathed wearily.  
„And this one looks like me. They're like the two of us . ..” he continued.  
„Our little copies,” angel chuckled weakly.  
„They are beautiful and, above all, healthy,” granny said as she healed Altair's wounds. „And what will their names be?”  
„Darim, "Altair said.  
„Tazim, "Malik said.  
„Darim and Tazim," they said in sync.  
„Strong names for strong boys . .. Now you should rest and gain strength,” she said, running her hand over the angel's eyes and he immediately fell asleep.  
„And how do we get out of here? We only have three horses,” Malik asked, looking up from Tazim.  
„Leave it to me,” granny smiled mischievously and raised her hands in the air. When she did, the sand began to move around them. He surrounded them all except Maria, who guarded the entrance outside, and when he disappeared again, they were all at home. More precisely in Altair's and Malik's bedrooms. Altair slept on the bed, holding Darim in his hand.

Granny made a crib out of the ground and put Darim in it. Malik followed her example and placed Tazim beside his brother.


	10. Bonuses with kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonuses with kids.  
> Sorry, if this chapter is shorter, but I was too lazy to write something whole. So here are just small subchapter, excerpts from the life of Malik and Altair in their new role as parents and their babies.

**First Words**

Altair initiated the Assassin recruits, and Malik watched over the boys. He walked into their room and sat across from them with a smile.  
„Hello, boys. It's time to finally learn to speak,” he said proudly. The boys just looked at each other and Darim whistled happily. „All right, can you say 'DAD', for example?!”  
„Ab,” the two boys shouted enthusiastically.  
„No, Dad.”  
„Ab,” they both said in unison.  
„D-a-d.”  
„A-b,” Malik had run out of patience.  
„Say 'dad', fuck.”  
„Fuck!” Darim shouted cheerfully, and Tazim repeated it softly.  
„What do I hear?” Altair entered the room, full of surprise.  
„Fuck,” the two boys repeated, and the demon was drenched in a cold sweat.  
„Who taught you that?” he asked, his eyebrows twitching slightly.  
„Dad!” Darim shouted cheerfully, and Malik would have preferred them not to speak at this time.

_Note: Ab means dad in Arabic_

**First Steps**

Darim was already running instead of walking. Rather, he learned to walk on his own, and after a few cautious steps, he began to run back and forth. For this, Tazim preferred to sit and examine or look at various objects and books.  
„Tazim, honey, shall we try to walk?” Altair asked the boy with a kind and hopeful smile.  
„No,” the boy shook his head and continued to pursue his business.  
„Oh – he doesn't want to go at all,” Altair complained to Malik.  
„I'll try to push him a little,” demon grinned.

It would turn out badly again, the angel thought. Malik, meanwhile, left him and walked over to Tazim with Darim at his heels. He picked up his toys and left without a word. Tazim looked at him angrily.  
„That wasn't very nice,” Altair said, picking up his sweetheart's little book and walking toward the boy. He stopped at the door in surprise as his younger son stood on his little feet and began to walk slowly toward him. Altair was filled with pride. Tazim walked over to him and held out his little hands to him. The angel immediately took him in his arms and couldn't stop smiling.

**1st Birthday**

It's been a whole year since the boys were born. And both parents planned to celebrate properly.  
„I can't believe it's been a whole year,” Altair said enthusiastically.  
„Yeah, it's like yesterday they were born,” he chose his words.  
„Are you babysitting the boys? I'm going to the market to buy a few things.”  
„And you don't want to take the boys with you?” Malik asked. Altair raised an eyebrow suspiciously. „Well, to breathe a little fresh air. Darim is still bored here and Tazim would only benefit.”  
„All right,” Angel replied, calling to the boys. Tazim didn't want to, but Darim couldn't wait. They went to the city together. They were quite late before they got home, as Darim kept running and hiding.

When they arrived at the fort, a great surprise awaited them. The room was decorated and the table was full of all kinds of goodies. In the middle of which was a large white-red cake with the emblem of the assassins and the names of its two children. Opposite them stood Malik, granny, and Maria.  
All three newcomers had no words and just stood there stunned.  
„Happy birthday,” they exclaimed with smiles. Darim came to life first and ran to the table. Rather, Tazim clung to Ab's uniform and looked at him questioningly.  
„Happy birthday,” the angel smiled at him, and Tazim then followed his brother, who wasn't waiting and was already stuffing himself with cake.

**Demonstration of abilities**

The boys were three years old and still did not show any abilities. Altair didn't mind. He would also like his children to have a normal life. For that, Malik was worried. He was sure that their children must have inherited some of those abilities. They had to. Unfortunately, he couldn't influence it or hurry.  
It was evening and both boys were already in bed. Malik entered the dormitory, and Altair was already waiting for him in bed. The angel noticed that his sweetheart was not in a good mood.  
„Don't you want some fun?” Altair began, hugging the demon from behind.  
„I have no objection,” demon snarled and began the foreplay.

Meanwhile, none of the boys could fall asleep, so they told each other the haunting stories they had heard in the fortress among the Assassins. Darim was about to tell his story when a very strange sound came to their ears.  
„Malik, not… aAh,” came a shout, and the two boys were immediately on foot. Without realizing any changes, they burst into their parents' rooms. Rather, Darim flew in and stood in front of Malik so he couldn't get on the angel, and Tazim stood in front of Altair with his arms outstretched. Both were still dressed, or at least in pants.  
„Leave Ab alone, he didn't do anything!” They defended the angel. They both had to laugh at it. Altair took Tazim and sat down on the bed with him. A wide smile spread across Malik's mouth. He didn't believe what he saw, and he didn't mind being disturbed. Both of his sons finally showed their abilities.  
Darim's eyes shone goldenly, and like Altair, he had bright white wings and slightly pointed ears.  
Tazim, on the other hand, had his eyes. Like Malik, he had red irises, bevelled pupils, and black white. He had two small horns and, to their surprise, a black tail. Well, every demon is probably original, although genetics is minimal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Opposite behaviour**

From the moment their abilities showed, Malik, expected them to behave accordingly. Rather, he expected Darim to be an exemplary assassin, to appreciate all living things, and simply to be a small, exemplary, kind angel. And he expected Tazim's opposition to the laws to do mischief, approval, defiance of parents, and similar disobedient, rampant, and theoretically bad behaviour. Unfortunately, the opposite is true. Darim made jokes and approvals, he was one big unlucky one, and he always laughed at that.

That's what Malik liked about him because he reminded him of himself when he was young. Although he, like his second son, loved books. He thought for a moment. What did his children inherit from Altair? Appearance and abilities, but something of behaviour? He should find out, and Tazim should act as the right demon. He ordered this as a task for today.  
„Darim!” He called to the boy. He went to a secret room, which he used as a private laboratory and study, and took a spider from there.  
„Yes?” The boy asked, entering the room.  
„Sit down at the table,” Malik said, sitting with the spider across from the boy.  
„Do I have a problem?” He asked embarrassed.  
„No, not at all. I just wanted to spend some time with you and... “  
„Is it because I'm a demon like you?” Tazim went straight to the point. He talked to his father about this very often.  
„Yes. There's no point in lying to you,” he said, placing a spider on the table, which he lazily took a few steps.  
„What are you planning?” he asked him suspiciously.  
„I want you to kill that spider.”  
„No.”  
„Why?”  
„Because I do not want.”  
„Do it!”  
„No.”  
„There's nothing wrong with that.”  
„No.”

They had been arguing like this for a good twenty minutes. Darim entered the room and walked around for something without noticing them. Malik got angry, took the spider and threw it aside, right at Darim. The spider landed on his face and Darim began to run around the room like a headless hen. Eventually, he crashed into the door of the room, knocked the spider off in disgust, and closed himself away from them.  
„It doesn't mean anything,” Malik growled.  
„Sure,” Tazim replied, suppressing a laugh.

 _in another twenty minutes  
_ „Kill the fly,” Malik told Tazim.  
„No,” and the quarrel began again. Darim finally came out of the room and whistled something. He walked past them, waved his hand, slapped the fly on the table, and walked on unperturbed.  
„That's useless, isn't it?” Malik sighed wearily.  
„Yeah,” Tazim replied, smiling encouragingly and thanking his brother in his head. Darim was smiling behind him.

**Brother or sister**

Lately, both parents have been observing very unusual behaviour in their boys. They didn't have fun together at all, and even though they exchanged a few words together, it ended in an argument. One day, both parents decided to investigate the whole situation.  
„Darim, come with me for a moment, what if we tried to teach you fencing?” Altair began. He knew Darim would go. He always persuaded him to teach him.  
„Clearly! Hooray!” he shouted energetically, running after Dad, who went with him to the circular arena in front of the fort.

Altair handed him a small wooden sword and took it himself for his height.  
„Let's start with a few easy steps, shall we?”  
„I can handle the heavier ones too!” Darim shouted.  
„As you wish,” he began to attack lightly. The wounds of their swords echoed through the fortress.  
„I'm interested in one thing,” Altair began.  
„Which one?” He asked incomprehensibly.  
„What's between you and Tazim. Why don't you have fun and why you argue.” that derailed Darim.  
„Just like that,” he lied, attacking more furiously.  
„You are brothers,” he continued.  
„Maybe, but Tazim is boring,” he whimpered. „Can't I have another brother? Or sister – it doesn't matter. It would be better than Tazim.”  
„Don't say that,” Altair warned.  
„Why? It's true!”  
„And that's the reason to be mad at him?”  
„Yes! No! I don't know!” he was embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Malik sat down next to Tazim, who was studying a few scrolls.  
„What are you reading?” Malik asked.  
„Scroll,” he replied irritably. After a while, there was a grave silence in the room. „Dad, I want a brother or a sister. Darim annoys me. I want someone I can read and talk to.”  
„That's a great wish,” Malik replied.  
„Please, can't this be arranged?” he began begging.  
„Isn't Darim enough for you?”  
„Darim is an idiot. He doesn't understand anything at all. All he cares about is looking for disputes,” Malik only raised an eyebrow.  
„Hmm, don't you think you're just exaggerating a little? I'm sure there would be something you could talk about.”  
„I don't know,” he replied honestly, lowering his eyes. „Okay, I'll give him a chance again.”  
„I like that,” he replied and left.

 _That evening  
_ „Darim wants another sibling.”  
„Tazim too,” Altair sighed.  
„You know what that means,” he whispered in Altair's ear.  
„Forget it!” he countered, „It was enough for me once.”  
„Wouldn't you like another baby?” Malik lured him.  
„Stop it,” he tried to grind, turning his back on him.  
„I think another sibling would benefit them,” he continued.  
„Yeah, and then they'll argue with him.”  
„Or he can put them together, too.”  
„...”  
„I know you want to,” he whispered again, kissing him on the cheek. Altair turned to him and was immediately drawn into the demon's arms. And so it looks like the brothers may see another sibling.

**Big quarrel**

Tensions between the brothers grew every day, and quarrels between them escalated dangerously.  
„You bastard!”  
„Idiot, you're going to ruin everything! Why couldn't you stick to the plan!” Tazim shouted at Darim.  
„Because your plan was worthless!”  
„Your had to be better!”  
„I can't blame you for being a coward!”  
„At least I'm not making fun of others!”  
„At least I have some friends!” that touched Tazim.  
„You call it off!”  
„Never!” The two of them stretched out and were about to fight when both parents came up to them.  
„What's going on here?” Altair began.  
„I want another brother!” they both shouted at once. Altair and Malik exchanged a worried look.  
„Can one of you tell me what's going on?” Malik asked. The two told him everything and added a little to their story.  
„Darim, your brother is right. You should have followed the plan,” Altair said seriously. Darim turned to Dad for support.  
„I think you should take an example from your brother and stop being so hasty,” Malik tried to tell him kindly.  
„You all conspired against me!” he shouted at them, and tears could be seen in his eyes.  
„Darim...”  
„I'm definitely better at something than he is!" he pointed at Tazim. „Right?” that was too much for Darim. „Nothing, huh," he said, lowering his head. „If I'm a burden to you, I'll do you a favour and disappear,” he shouted and ran away from the room before anyone could expect it. He ran to the tower, from which he jumped into the hay and ran away from there, which was enough for his small legs. Eventually, he hid on the other side of the village in a haystack.

**Reconciliation**

With his escape, he raised concerns among both parents.  
„We overdid it,” Malik began, pacing the room.  
„Tazim, why were you two arguing? You are brothers, you should help each other. You have qualities that Darim doesn't have and vice versa. You complement each other,” Altair began, sitting down next to Tazim.  
„I don't know,” he replied honestly.  
„And even if your brother annoys you, will you give him another chance?” Tazim nodded in agreement. „Okay, let's go find him now. I'm sure he couldn't get far,” Altair ordered.  
„Wouldn't it be better to split up?” Malik thought.  
„I guess, and how do we know if the other one found him?”  
„Hmm, well, no splitting. We'll find him together. Like a family.”  
„I like that,” Altair agreed, and everyone went looking for Darim.

It was slowly approaching evening, and Darim was still hidden in the hay. He refused to go back. How could his family have sunk him like that?  
„Darim!?” he heard his name. But it didn't sound upset at all. Rather worried. They must have wanted to soften him. But they will not succeed. He curled up even more in the hay.  
„Darim...” Altair said, and Malik and I sat on the edge of the hay cart.  
„We know you're there,” Malik said, brushing off the hay to look at his son.  
„Let me die in peace,” he whimpered, trying to bury himself in the hay, but in vain.  
„What kind of parents would we be if we let you die, hmm?” Malik grinned, even though it wasn't right.  
„Happy?”  
„Don't be silly, we care about you,” Altair said.  
„Then why?” he didn't understand.  
„Darim, you and your brother complement each other. You are like a wild and unfettered fire, and he is as calm as water. Do you understand what I'm talking about?” Darim nodded in agreement. „That's good. Can you tell me why you're arguing with Tazim?”  
Darim made up his mind and couldn't think of a serious reason. All other reasons were just excuses.  
„What if you reconcile, what do you think?”  
„Yeah, I'll apologize to him right now!” he smiled again.  
„Come out, Tazim is right here,” he encouraged. Darim climbed out, stood in front of Tazim, and looked him in the eye.  
„I'm sorry for what I said about you. Will we be brothers again?”  
„I'm sorry, too,” Tazim said, hugging him. Darim hugged him too, and they looked like a family again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another sibling**

The quarrel period was finally over, and there was peace in the family again. Or so it looked.  
„Ab, are you all right?” Tazim asked during breakfast as Altair grabbed his stomach and writhed in pain.  
„Yeah, I'm fine,” he tried to smile, but he wasn't feeling well. „Malik, can I talk to you after breakfast?”  
„Hmm? Sure,” he replied, finishing breakfast for Darim and himself.  
„I think I'll skip breakfast,” Altair said at last and left the table. He didn't even touch his food.  
„Dad, will Ab be okay?”  
„Don't worry, he was similarly ill a few years ago, and he got better, too,” he tried to reassure the boy.  
„That doesn't sound very convincing,” Darim agreed, looking at his brother. Tazim was not reassured at all, and immediately after breakfast, he threw himself into the library. Unfortunately, he found nothing there to satisfy his curiosity.

That same evening, Altair put the boy to sleep.  
„Ab, are you all right?” Tazim asked in a weak voice.  
„I am, and I will have an incredibly difficult task for you and your brother,” he smiled.  
„What?” Tazim's eyes just shone.  
„You and Darim will soon have a little brother or sister.”  
„What? Really?” he couldn't believe it.  
„Yes, and I want you to be nice to him, take care of him and help him. Led him in the right direction.”  
„Count with me,” he replied enthusiastically.  
„Good night, then,” Altair said, kissing him on the forehead.  
„Good,” came the reply from both boys.

A few months later, the family moved for a short time to their granny's house, where a baby boy was born. The boy looked like Altair. Except for eyes that were as black as Malik's.  
Altair was lying in bed with the boy in his arms when his two sons came to him. The two watched their new sibling.  
„You can greet your little brother,” Altair smiled.  
„And what's his name?” Tazim asked.  
„What name would you give him?”  
They both thought for a moment.  
„Yeah, I know!” Darim rejoiced. „Well, I like the name Sef.”  
„That's a nice name,” Altair smiled.

**First School Day and School Problems**

Some time had passed and the two boys were to begin the first day of learning the assassins. For them, it was like the first day of school. Darim was very excited, he couldn't even sleep properly. Tazim, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to it. He would rather stay at home and study books and scrolls in peace. And little Sef couldn't understand that he couldn't go with them.  
„Then we'll go!” Darim exclaimed, and set out with Tazim.  
„Come on! We mustn’t come last,” Darim called to his brother. His voice was heard through the closed door.  
However, both parents were genuinely afraid that their sons would turn into public or do something that would get them in trouble.  
„And who will be in charge?” Malik began.  
„Don't worry, I've studied all the right mentors and picked the best one. Plus, he's an acquaintance of mine, so it should be okay,” Altair replied calmly.  
„And who is it? Do I know him?”  
„I am not so sure. The man comes from Venice. I met him on one of the expeditions. He is a very good man. Plus, he has a brother here, so there will be two mentors. Which is an advantage, isn't it?”  
„Hmm, that's right. Even if they are foreigners, they are full-fledged Assassins, aren't they?”  
„Yes, I trained them myself.”  
„Then the children are lost,” Malik sighed. "And what are their names?”  
„Niccolo and Maffeo Polo.”  
„I sincerely wish them strong nerves.”

_A month later_  
„Have they written a review yet?” Malik asked, noticing how his pair had received the scroll.  
„It seems so,” Altair replied, and sat down with the scroll. He unwrapped the parchment and read aloud.

‘Evaluation of the course of study  
Darim is very handy in action. He has no problems with the use of various weapons and can easily get used to changes during attacks, lunges and can defend himself well. Unfortunately, he is very hasty and disregards orders. During eavesdropping and obtaining information, he is very loud and very often reveals himself. He can master the art of assassins, but he does not understand the basic concepts, the production of poisons and the history of the art of fighting.

Tazim is the exact opposite. In action, he is more careful and more focused on fighting swords. Although he prefers to avoid fighting and looks for alternative solutions, in which he is very good. Even in the most difficult situation, he managed to keep a cool head and found the right way out. He follows orders, although sometimes he chooses his own path, which he considers to be the right one. He is well versed in maps and in searching for information in books.

Conclusion  
I recommend that the brothers cooperate more, thus compensating for their weaknesses. Darim, if he wants to, obeys his brother more than me. Tazim fits perfectly on the base and his brother in the field.

**Why are we different from others?**

Altair and Malik were at home when the front door suddenly slammed. They both immediately went to see what was happening. From what they saw, a chill ran down their spines. Darim and Tazim supported each other, and Sef walked with his head down. Darim was beaten and bloodied. Tazim too, but not as much as his brother and his eyes were red from tears. Tears were still streaming down little Sef's cheeks.  
„What happened?” two parents worried and took their children into the room. There they sat them on the bed and Malik left for a piece of canvas and clear water. In an instant, he returned and began wiping the boys' faces and blood.  
„Are we monsters?” Tazim asked in a shaky voice.  
„No. You are our sons, no monsters,” Malik began.  
„Today in the village – we did shit and our eyes flashed for a moment... a small group saw us and took stones on us – they said we were monsters – demons. When they hit Sef, I lost control. Tazim tried to take care of Sef while I tried to protect them from villagers – when they looked into my eyes they started to back away and shouted even more that we were monsters... and... and…” Darim's voice failed.  
„Shh, it's okay,” Altair hugged them.  
„Why – why aren't we normal?” Tazim asked.  
„Because no one in our family is normal and we should be proud of it. Proud to be different. That we are exceptional. Unfortunately, people are afraid of such things. And when they're scared, they attack. That's why we never, never show our abilities… Only when it comes to life,” Malik said seriously. All the boys were now in tears.  
„That'll be fine,” Malik and Altair reassured them in a giant embrace.

**Last part**

Darim and Tazim were already 17 years old. Almost adult men and full-fledged Assassins. Little Sef was 12 and he was trying to get along with both brothers. However, this was a very difficult task, as they were like fire and water. Darim was more interested in martial arts, and Tazim found a hobby in his father's private library. He studied various spells and potions there. However, most attention was caught by an old leather book, in which there was much more than half of the library.  
Altair ruled the Assassins, Malik was his right hand, and from their wonderful sons were almost Assassins. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this is the end.  
> But don't worry, Altair and others will be back in Christmas special, where will Malik invent a special plan to make their holidays unforgettable.  
> Plus, I'll continue in assassin's creed series, where I'll focus on Ezio and Leonardo. Even there nothing is as it seems.


	13. Chapter 13

It was late one fall in  Masyaf ,

and the air had quite a chill.

Against the moon, a  family hold a feast ,

together upon a fortress.

It was only one day away on Christmas Day. Altair took care of the novices, and as the youngest master, the assassin tried to arrange himself on Christmas Day, a day off. He wanted to spend Christmas Day with his humble and beloved family. He was now sitting in the main library, in the place of the previous master Al Mualim, trying to come up with the right plan.

Meanwhile, Malik was watching Darim and Tazim. Rather, Darim, because Tazim had already read books and old scrolls, and his father did not even know about him. Darim, on the other hand, was constantly bored and invented all sorts of crap, jokes, Canadian jokes, and tried to trick his dad. Malik didn't make it much easier for him, because when he was his age, he did the same things. Not surprisingly, he avoided all his attempts with absolute precision.  
„What are you reading?” Malik asked Tazim as he entered the library.  
„The N-nightmare B-before Christmas,” the boy read the title of the book.  
„You read that very nicely…” he praised him. „You get better every day.”  
„I'm trying.”  
„And you don't want me to read it to you?” he offered. The boy just nodded in agreement, handed Dad a book, grabbed his sleeve, and led him into the room. Together they got through Darim's traps. Malik sat down in a chair and the boy sat down on the floor in front of him.  
„Brother, come here! Dad will read something to us!” he called to his brother.  
„And what will be read?” he asked between the doors.  
„How a skeleton stole Christmas,” Malik said, and Darim's face immediately brightened.  
„It sounds interesting! I want to hear that!” he shouted, hitting them like a small tornado. He bounced off and jumped at his feet and sat down next to his brother.  
„It was late one fall in Halloweenland,…”

*-*-*-*-*

„...Santa brought Christmas to the town of Halloween. The End. To be me, I would imprison Santa, and he would never see the light of day again.  
„And why Dad? I liked it.”  
„I wonder why, too,” Darim added.  
„You know, don't tell ab, but Santa is a very bad and insidious man. He gives gifts only to those who bribe him with cookies, milk and terrible decorations. He's very picky, and he gives very few gifts to people. "That's how Malik could go on for another two hours. And he continued. None of the boys interrupted him, though Tazim almost fell asleep. But his brother swallowed his every word. He didn't like Santa at all.  
„I don't like that, Santa,” Darim complained.  
„I don't think he’s bad,” Tazim said to himself, as no one paid him attention.  
„Dad, what if we captured Santa? He couldn't do what he wanted anymore,” Darim suggested enthusiastically.  
„I agree, especially promise me that you won't tell Ab,” he said seriously.  
„We promise!” cried the more active brother behind the two of them. Tazim just looked at his brother with a look, are you serious?" But he didn't tell him anything.” their father shouted enthusiastically, his eyes blazing with heat. Both boys chuckled at the ‘red demon’ because they knew their father was a demon himself.  
„And how do we get there?” Darim asked.  
„Good note. I know a few potions and spells from my grandmother, or rather your great-grandmother, including teleportation,” Darim just nodded. Then he picked up a quill and worked with his father to sketch and plan their strategy.  
„That's good.” „He'll find us there.” „Down, no, up,” They kept mumbling and writing on the forming map.  
„Wouldn't it be easier to wait for him to come to us and then catch him?” Tazim asked, distracting the two.  
„Tazim, you are a genius,” Malik rejoiced, a wide smile on his face. „You are as brilliant as your dad.”  
„Don't you mean Ab?” Darim asked incomprehensibly.  
„No, I mean myself. Ab is more like…” he was looking for the right word to use. How could his sons think that Altair was the smarter one? Maybe the angel was much more responsible now, but that doesn't mean anything. After all, he is supposed to be the strategist and genius. „... he's just very responsible, but he used to be big...” The idiot wanted to say so badly, but what would have happened if Altair had learned that he had taught them another vulgar word. „...novice.”  
„Seriously?? But you express it in a very strange way,” Tazim and Darim added. Malik's jaw dropped. He did not expect such betrayal. Now they must have thought he was a complete idiot.  
„Well, where did we end up? So we'll wait for Santa and then catch him,” he changed the subject immediately, hoping the boys didn't notice his nervousness.  
„You're right! And how do we capture him?  
„We set a trap. He likes milk and cookies. We will be hidden and we will wait. When Santa enjoys it, we'll surprise him from behind and boom! It'll be done,” Malik smiled.  
„I like that,” Darim exclaimed.  
„I don’t, "Tazim muttered. Fortunately, no one heard him.

*-*-*-*-*

Altair finally returned in the evening, tired. He did not enjoy solving all the little things and crap of his fortress and his assassins. And now there was more than enough before Christmas. When he entered the door, only a few candles burned around, the dim light illuminating a small corridor. The angel walked to the children's room and carefully opened the door. He entered a dark room to check on the boys. They were both already fast asleep in their beds. Or so it looked. Altair smiled fondly and left as quietly as he had come. He walked wearily into the bedroom, took off his heavy robe, and fell on the bed.  
„Hard day?” Malik asked, peering out of the small bathroom that connected to their bedroom. The only answer was an incomprehensible mumble. „I'd say so.” Altair raised his thumb slightly. The demon chuckled. Within a few short seconds, the angel fell asleep so hard that he didn't even notice that the other half had covered him with a blanket. Altair was so tired that he didn't even notice the strange scrolls beside the bed and the fact that his sons perfectly imitated sleeping.

Darim couldn't sleep with anticipation. Tazim, on the other hand, wondered what would turn out, what he should do, and whether he should tell Ab.

N ext day

„Not that you wake up Ab. After a long time, he has time off and can sleep longer.” Malik warned the boy as they woke up. He knew that Darim would rather jump on Altair and wake him with cheers.  
„Yes sir!” boy joked and sat down at the table opposite his brother. „After breakfast, we could throw ourselves on our plan,” he said enthusiastically.  
„I wanted to suggest the same thing,” Malik smiled. Tazim just rolled his eyes. He didn't want anything to do with it, but it was in vain.

Right after breakfast, they threw themselves into their plan. From the living room, where the Christmas tree was located, they made a base and from the sofa, they made a fortress into which both the boys and their dad could fit. With Tazim's help, Malik created several spells that they placed around the tree. Magic traps that, when activated, can immobilize their target. Malik also prepared metal handcuffs, a rope, and a giant sack.  
„I hope  he fits in,” Darim laughed.  
„If we enlarge it,” he shrugged.  
„Shouldn't we clean up here before  Ab wakes up?” Tazim suggested, leaning against the wall.   
„You're right,” Dad replied, and they all went to clean up. Malik disguised all the spells.  
„That's it,” Malik said smugly.  
„What's done?”Altair asked as he entered the room, where he found all the members of his family.  
„Um . .. preparing for Christmas and a big  clean-up. We did everything with the boys,” Malik lied.  
„What about the fortress?”  h e raised an eyebrow.  
„For boys. Darim wanted to catch Santa ... and he wanted to hide there,” he blamed it on an innocent boy. But that was enough for Altair's answer. He knew his son very well and this fits him perfectly.

That evening, Malik and Darim they kept winking at each other. The Altair it formed a kind of concern that grew with every second. Everyone has finished eating and Altair wanted to spend the evening with his entire family, but he had no idea that some things were already in motion.  
„Ab, will you read me the book?” Tazim asked with dog eyes. Both of his sons handled this attack perfectly.  
„ Sure,”  he smiled. Tazim took his hand and led him to his room. There they sat on the bed and the boy handed him two books. ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’ and ‘The Grinch’. He wanted to tell him the truth, but at the same time, he didn't want to betray Dad and his brother.   
„And which of the two do you want  me to read?”  
„Both,” he replied, keeping his onyx black eyes on him.

Meanwhile, Malik and Darim prepared the last supplies and hid in the fort, where they waited for the red demon to arrive. They waited and waited. Dad was already drowsy, but his son's hyperactivity kept him awake. Little did any of them know that after a while Tazim, who was hiding at the door, started watching them.

Then he finally arrived. At almost midnight, something cracked. Red smoke or mist appeared in the centre of the room, from which a fat person in a red robe with a white beard materialized. The figure smelled of sweets.  
„Shh, Dad, he's already here,” Darim whispered.  
„So, here are some presents for Darim, something for Tazim . .. and what do we have here for Malik and Altair…” Santa handed out presents under the tree and turned to a table with milk and cookies. „ . . what do we have here. I will not refuse. At least one,” the  f at man laughed and was already reaching for the biscuit when the whole room lit up and he was wrapped in ropes and chains of traps. Before he could speak, Malik put a gag over his mouth.  
„Time for revenge,” Malik laughed sinisterly. His eyes were demonic and played with unspeakable cruelty.  
„What about him now?” Darim asked.  
„Now, my boy, we'll torture him a little,”  h e chuckled, grabbed Santa by the throat and threw him on the couch. Malik leaned over the helpless old man and held a short sword in his hand. „Let's have some fun now,”  h e grinned.

Tazim and Darim no longer liked this. The black-eyed boy silently walked to his room to the sleeping angel.  
„Ab, ab …” boy shook with him. The angel opened his eyes wearily. „... Dad caught Santa and wants to hurt him,” an angel was already on his feet and full of energy and anger. He hurried silently into the living room, where Malik was about to shed Santa's blood.  
„MALIK!” he shouted at him, his eyes glowing golden and he grabbed his healthy hand.  
„Y-yes, honey?” he asked innocently, and the sword disappeared from his hand.  
„What are you doing?!” he growled at him. Malik swallowed hard.  
„N-nothing... I was just having a little fun.”  
„You call it fun! Torturing Santa?!” that no longer sounded like a question. „You will untie him immediately and apologize! Is that clear?! "and he released his hand.  
„Like the sun,” Malik snapped his fingers, and Santa was free of all the ropes, handcuffs, and the like. Altair helped him to his feet.  
„We are really sorry. It was a misunderstanding. We're so sorry,” Altair apologized, forcing Malik to join in. Malik was afraid of him, so he listened.  
„Ho ho hoo, fortunately, nothing happened. I believe that you will lead your family in the right direction. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,” Santa smiled and disappeared in the red smoke.  
„Can you please explain what you've been doing?!” angel growled again.  
„I... I wanted to catch Santa,” Malik replied, his eyes downcast.  
„And you supported Darim and wanted to shed blood in front of him!”  
„Y-yes.”  
„And you young men…” Altair turned to Darim.  
„He forced me! I swear. I didn't want to do anything like that! "Darim shouted with false tears in his eyes and pointed at Malik. Demon would have preferred to silence him, but instead whimpered in defeat.  
„I'm so sorry,” demon mustered the courage and hugged the angel from behind. „It won't happen again,” he whispered.  
„I hope so.”  
„Thanks, Ab for the rescue,” Tazim hugged the angel warmly. Eventually, Darim, who didn’t want to be alone, joined in the family embrace.  
„You know, at Christmas, the family shouldn't argue, but be together.”  
„That just you say who says it,” Altair chuckled and threw them all on the couch, where he cuddled them. Eventually, everyone fell asleep on the couch in a big family embrace.


End file.
